The Unlikely
by kateruiz
Summary: Krisha has little idea who the Jonas Brothers were. Her sister drags her into one of their concerts. Now, the unlikely happens and Krisha never even wanted any of it. AN: I dont own the Jonas Brothers.I made the plot up.apologies for the late epilogue
1. Chapter 1

It was half past ten in the morning and the alarm on Krisha's phone had rung for the nth time that morning. She groaned as in vibrated near her in face. She mumbled as she reached to put it on snooze but she could not feel it anywhere near her pillow.

"Wake up Krinky!" her little sister, Kyla shouted near her ear.

Krisha shot up at the sound of her little sister's high pitched voice, "Get out of here." She said groggily, "It's too early."

'It's almost noon!" Kyla whined.

Her eyes were still half closed and she did not have the slightest plan of getting out of bed. "So?" she asked her sister shortly then lied back down and pulled her comforter over her head.

Kyla started jumping up and down on her bed, singing some pop song that Krisha had never heard of before. Krisha was trying to tolerate her sister's squeaky singing voice as much as she could, desperately attempting to get back to sleep.

"Kyla! I seriously want to go back to sleep." She said grumpily from under her sheets.

She felt her sister stoop jumping on her bed. She was relieved, thinking that her sister ust have finally left the room after it had been quiet for a few seconds. Then suddenly, her comforter was pulled all the way off of her. She was ready to bellow on her sister but at the foot of her bed, was Kyla making a cute pleading face, matching a little pout on her lips.

"Okay, what is it?" Krisha asked, finally giving in.

"You forgot?" Kyla demanded as if she had forgotten something so crucially important.

Krisha just gave her a puzzled look. It was too early for her to remember things.

Giving out a heavy sigh, Kyla said, "Today's the Jonas Brother's Charity Concert! How can you possibly forget that?"

There was a pause. _Jonas Brothers, who the heck? _Krisha tried searching through her head trying to remember anything about the charity concert or the Jonas Brothers but there was nothing. "Oh, right. The concert." She said pretending to have remembered what her sister was talking about, "Uhm…so?"

"SO?!?" Kyla exclaimed, "You promised you'd go to the mall with me to get me their new album and buy new clothes for the concert!"

_I effin' did? _She thought to herself, then figured it must have been one of those promises that she makes her sister all the time just to get her to stop bugging her an leave her alone. "Oh, yeah."

Grinning widely, "So get out of bed 'cause dad will be driving us in a few minutes." With that, her sister skipped her way out of the room while humming.

"Great." Krisha groaned as she got out of bed for a quick shower.

It had not yet been a few minutes when she got off the shower when she already heard her sister exitedly screaming from downstairs, "Hurry up Krinky!"

"Just a sec!" she grunted. Krisha hated a lot of things but on top of them was being called Krinky and being made to hurry.

She looked at herself in the mirror and cussed. She hated how she looked. Long straight black hair, styled into an unruly do with a few red streaks here an there; naturally sun tanned skin; lean built with a few developing curves. She sighed.

"KRISHA!" Kyla called again.

She did not bother answer. She pulled on a black _Arch Enemy_ tee, and a pair of dark bootleg jeans. On her way out of the room, she grabbed a black leather cuff and put on her old navy flip flops and rushed down stairs.

"Do you need a comb, Krish?" her Mom asked as she handed her a comb.

Taking a moment to look herself on a mirror, she remembered she hadn't combed yet, "Nope, I like it like that." She said then started to the car and got into the passenger seat.

"Finally." Kyla said as her sister closed the door of their Dad's black Honda Civic.

"Hey you should be thanking me for coming with you!" Krisha exclaimed at her ungrateful little sister, "Besides it only took me a little less than ten minutes to get ready."

"But still." Kyla whined with a lame comeback.

Krisha simply rolled her eyes, and then leaned to the driver's seat to kiss their Dad, "Haven't seen you in a few weeks." She said quietly.

"I know, I've been a bit too busy with work lately."

Krisha let out a sigh, "Oh, I thought Lily was holding you up again." she said meaningfully, referring to their father's new wife.

"Let's not go there please Krisha."

"Whatever." She replied flatly, putting on the earphones of her iPod, throwing her head back into the seat.

It has always been like this ever since their parents broke up. It have always been awkward. There were always issues that everyone just wants to dismiss and go around on. At first it was still tolerable; it was just as if their parents decided to live apart but besides that, everything was tried to stay the same. But that was until Lily came along. To Krisha, even if Lily entered the scene two years after the divorce, she stil, thought that maybe her parents would still have a chance to get back together.

Lily stole that hope from her and her sister. She entered the scene and ruined everything or at least that was what Krisha wanted to make herself believe. Somehow, blaming someone else made everything easy.

_What does she want from da anyways? She's freakin' 25 years old, that's a 12 year difference on there! _She thought as Arch Enemy's The Day You Died screamed through her iPod.

"We're here!" Kyla announced, pulling off krisha's earphones. Apparently, her sister had been calling her attention but she couldn't hear though her loud music.

Kyla gave their Dad a peck on the cheek then skipped her way out of the car while Krisha managed to give a little smile before she hugged her Dad goodbye. Their mom was to pick them up afterwards, and Krisha could tell that she would not see her Dad for another few weeks—or months even.

"Wait up, Kyla!" Krisha called after her sister, taking long strides to catch up on Kyla who was then running to the biggest record store in the mall.

"Hurry, Krinky! They might run out of copies!" Kyla called back a he took off faster.

"Okay, okay." Krisha grunted thinking, '_The release is today, how could they possibly run out?'_

Her question was answered when she finally caught up with her sister who was standing at the back of a very long line. 'Whoa! What I this line about?' she thought peeking at what the sign up front read, it was difficult to see so she pushed her way a bit up front.

"Hey! Go to your line!" some girl in a dressy little outfit shouted at her then pushing her back beside Kyla.

She did manage to read what the sign said or at least the part that said Jonas Brothers CD. "Wow, these guy make some girls wild." she remarked loud enough for her sister to hear.

"And you're so weird to not know them." Kyla replied.

"Hey, I do know them. I saw them in Disney channel this once."

It was taking quite a while before they got to the counter. They were almost there, there was just this one man standing right in front of them, and a few CDs left in the stand.

"How many CDs left?" the man asked the CD guy behind the counter.

Giving a warm smile the guy answered, "Only 16 copies left Sir."

"I'll take them all." he said.

At the corner of Krisha' eyes, she thought she saw Kyla's eyes widen upon hearing this, "Ooh no!" she gasped under her breath as the man walked off and the CD guy placed an _OUT OF STOCK _sign.

There were a number of sighs and whining at the back of the line.

"Oh luck!" Krisha said.

Krisha was just about to let it go when she saw the look on her sister's face. "We can try to get it some other time when they have stocks, Ky." She told her sister.

"NO we can't. I wanted to have it signed at the meet and greet later after the concert." she protested. She wore the look that would suggest that she had lot the biggest opportunity ever.

"Well they'll till have a concert some other time. Have it signed then?" Krisha suggested, starting to feel guilty about her sister not getting the CD. After all, she woke up late.

"But that would be different." She whined.

"Okay, okay." Krisha said, trying to figure something out.

Grabbing her sister by the arm, they found their way out of the record store. She spotted the man who bought the rest of the CD walking towards the exit gate.

"Hey mister!" she jogged towards him.

The man looked at her, slowing down his pace until the tow finally fell into step with him, "Yes?"

"You think I can buy one of the CDs from you?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, no."

"How about I pay some extra?"

The man's expression looked interested at the offer. S_calper _Krisha thought. "50 dollars." He bargained, wearing a poker face.

Krisha turned and looked at her sister who was wearing a puppy dog eyes, "How much did mom give you?" she asked Kyla.

"Thirty five." she replied.

"We only have thirty five." she said.

The man motioned to leave, "Well I am sorry."

Krisha gave her wallet a quick look and sighed, "Forty." She haggled.

"Okay." The man said, turning back to them.

'It was nice doing business with you two." he said as he handed Krisha the CD and leave.

She handed it over to Kyla who started jumping up and down. "Now, let's find me some awesome clothes."

They walked in from store to store. In Krisha's opinion, everything that her sister tried on looked nice but Kyla keep saying that those weren't the _it clothes_ she was looking for. She says she wants something that would make the Jonas Brothers notice her. A few times, Krisha retorted impatiently with a few, _Why not go as a clown, that would make you stand out; _Or a _Jeeze, you're 10 and you want to get them to notice you like that?_

Kyla finally found the clothe he wanted after going though all the shops and walking around the mall for a full two hours. She bought it from the second store they visited, which almost made Krisha snap. "If you liked that already, then why didn't you get it the first time we got in here?"

"Well I wanted to make sure I wouldn't find anything better." Kyla smiled, not noticing her sister's annoyance.

If there was one thing that Krisha hated over waking up early and being made to hurry up, it was shopping. She never shop the way most girls do. Most of the time, she'd just go to the mall is she needed something and go directly to the store where she needed something from. She didn't like aimlessly wandering around looking for something.

She looked over her sister who was then smiling at herself, contented with her pink cami and studded white Capri pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own the Jonas Brothers but I wish I owned Joe. ENJOY!**

Krisha started dialing their mom's number. She listened through the receiver, it started ringing and waited for their mom to pick up until she reached the voice mail. "Eff." She cussed under her breath then dialed it again. She was prompted to the voicemail yet again. "Hey, what time did mom say she's going to pick us up?" she asked, directing the question to Kyla.

"Dad said she'll be here just about now." was Kyla's reply.

"Well she's not picking up." Krisha said, then flipped her phone open again and started typing an sms message to their mom.

Mom, Kyla's done shopping. Where are you? –Krisha.

She clicked send then slammed her phone close. She waited impatiently for a reply. A few minutes passed and she got nothing. She walked to a bench with Kyla following her closely behind and at there.

"This is lame. Where is mom?" Kyla demanded after a few minutes.

"I don't freakin' know. She hasn't replied." Just as Krisha said that, her phone vibrated. On the screen aid she has a new message. She opened it an saw that is was from their mother. It read:

I thought your Dad was picking you up after? Anyways, I have an important meeting. Get a cab, and tell Kyla I can't make it to bring her to the concert.

Krisha slammed her phone shut the second time in a few minutes that one would think that she wa trying to break it. Kyla looked at her questioningly but she simply shook her head then walk off, motioning Kyla to follow her. They got a cab after waiting what seemed like forever.

"Mom said he can't bring you to the concert later." Krisha aid a they both got in the cab.

"But…" Kyla's voice was shaking with disappointment, "she promised. And Dad cannot come either. This sucks!" he exclaimed trying to contain herself.

"Tell me about it." Krisha said.

Kyla looked a if she was going to have a misfit, "Well I'm still going!"

Krisha just gave a forced laugh, "Well, no one's taking you. So you can't."

"You're taking me." Kyla decided with a cute little grin.

"No I'm not and that's final." Krisha said with such conviction, then shut herself off through the rest of the ride by putting on her earphones.

---------------------------------

Three hours after, Krisha still could not quite figure how she ended up in a cab with her sister Kyla on the way to the concert. But then again, how could she possibly turn down her sister when she makes one of those conscience and guilt rattling faces? Sure Kyla can be annoying most of the time, but somehow she knows how to make Krisha feel like she just ha to do something for her.

"You owe me for this, Kyla." She said for what must have been the hundredth time in that cab ride, "And please please please please please please please please PLEASE, for the love of God do not do anything embarrassing like one of them fan girls."

Kyla rolled her eyes at her sister then snapped, "Krisha screaming, singing along and jumping to the songs of JoBros isn't embarrassing. You wanna know what's embarrassing? It's going to their concert looking like a punk." She was referring to Krisha who was wearing Her leather cuff, a black hemp necklace, black eyeliner, mascara, an _As I Lay Dying_ tee, dark bootleg jeans and a pair of old school plaid Vans.

"Metal is so not punk, Ky." She replied to her sister's retort.

"Same difference." Kyla said simply.

Sometimes, Krisha wonders if her sister really was just ten. She acts so like _one of those girls_, if you know what I mean. She has always thought that her sister always acted way ahead of her age, not to mention the girly quirks. There was even this one time that she saw her sister kissing—or more like harassing—one of the Jonas Brothers' picture…the one with the curly hair and she just had to laugh at that.

When they got to the charity event venue—which was a community football field, there was already quite a crowd. Once Krisha got to pay the cab driver, Kyla instantly jumped off an started to skip her way through where everyone lined up, waiting to get inside. It was a free seating event, which means everyone tried to get as early as they could to get front row seats.

_Wow, and I thought we were early_, Krisha thought as she lined up behind her sister. The concert wont start until 30 minutes, but by the looks of it, they wont be getting front row.

She was getting bored. She pulled out her iPod then searched through it for something she'd like to listen to. She was doing this when Kyla went off, saying she'd just get one of those light up toys that was being sold near the gates.

"Hurry back; they might open the gates anytime now." Krisha called after her sister.

Kyla simply raised and waved her hand to acknowledge that she have hear what she said, then walked off. She was still skipping her way which suggested that she was very much giddy about the concert.

When Kyla got back, the line was already moving. She was jut in time, Krisha was already next in line, rummaging through her _Arch Enemy_ messenger bag for the tickets when he remembered she didn't have them. It was with Kyla.

"Here!" Kyla squeaked, handing her sister on of the tickets.

"Oh right." She said, showing it to one of the checker who looked very much annoyed with Krisha taking too long.

The checker handed Krisha secured plastic arm tag which would not come off unless you break it. On it read: JB M&G. "What I this for?" she asked.

Another checker motioned her to move forward then said, "That's for the meet and greet after the show, only those with the band can go because they cant stay too long after the show. So don't take it off."

"Great." Krisha said in a sarcastic tone.

Krisha moved in, and then turned to wait for Kyla. She seemed to disappointed while talking to on of the checkers. "But I have to go to the meet and greet." she heard her sister complain to the man checking her ticket but he was simply prompted to get inside.

"I won't get to see them after the show! And I even dressed up for this!" Kyla whined a they found their seats at the third row, "And I don't even get to watch them on front row!"

_Tough luck, huh?_ Krisha wanted to say but she knew how much her sister obsessed over this band and it was probably not the right time to joke about it, "Well maybe you can go instead of me."

'But I don't have the arm band." Kyla went on grunting. But her mood shot up almost instantly when the concert started. She sang along, jumping up and down to the songs. She shrieked as a familiar boy started talking in between the songs. It was the curly hair boy, whose face in a poster Kyla kissed.

Surprisingly, Krisha too was enjoying herself. Only, it wasn't because of the concert. She had plugged her ears with her earphones and boosted the volume the moment the concert started. She was tapping her feet to System of a Down's Chop Suey when the crowed went wild for one of the Jonas Brothers singing Hello Beautiful. Everyone was raising their hands and screaming as each of the trio got a girl from the audience to get up on the stage for the song—well almost everyone.

As the concert ended, Kyla was pumped but then she remembered that he would not get to meet the Jonas Brothers in the Meet and Greet. She started sighing and letting out heavy breaths again as if she was intentionally making Krisha hear and notice that she was extremely disappointed.

"I get it, Ky. You want to go to meet and greet." Krisha said flatly, "And I'm pretty sure they'll allow you to go instead of me.

Kyla gave a hopeful smile as they walked backstage. There was quite a few number of girls waiting in line. Up front were to huge guys in black, standing in front of the door.

It felt different being in there. Everyone was so hyped about meeting the three, holding posters, magazines and CDs, and other things which might have been gift and party packs.

When the two guys moved away from the door and opened it, the girls in line went wild. They let the people in by groups of five, and in a few minutes Krisha and Kyla were already in front of the line.

"You don't have the arm band." The security said.

"Oh, yeah. We were just wondering if she could take my place, so she'd meet the band." Krisha explained.

"I am sorry miss, only those with the arm band can get in." he said.

"Yeah but it's the same diff, she takes my place. She'll go instead of me." Krisha was starting to lose he cool while trying to convince the security.

"I'm sorry, she cant go in." he said simply.

Kyla gave a sigh of defeat, "Here, just get these signed for me, and then take a picture of them for me, please?" she said, handing Krisha her CDs and a magazine.

"Krisha gave her a look a if asking if he was really okay, "Well at least I'll have a picture and get my stuff signed." Kyla said grinning.

"Alright." Krisha said. She didn't want to go. She did not want to be mistaken as a fan. She did not even want to go to this concert on the first place. But again, Kyla got her to do it.

**A/N: Reviews please :) okay so I don't really know if anyone I reading this. Haha. So unless someone reviews it and tell me what I'm doing wrong (or right), I'll just have to go on with it my way. :P I'm hoping to hear from you guy soon! Love love 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own the Jonas Brothers but I wish I owned Joe. Thank to cherrytop13 for giving my first review. ENJOY!**

Krishastarted instructing Kyla towait for her outside and not wander off while she ges her stuff signed for her inside. She was quite reluctant leaving her sister outside. "Don't go anywhere or do anything tupid while I'm gone." She said just before the last batch was called in.

"I get it, and I'm already ten Krisha—not four. You sond worse than mom!" Kyla retorted.

Krisha simply rolled her eyes as she got shoved inside the back stage. The girls in front of her we ecstatic to see the Jonas Brothers, they were practically shoving their CDs and posters to the boy' faces, excited to have them signed. Everyone was taking group pictures with the three. And the trio were very much accommodation no matter how crazy the girls get. Krisha waited for a while behind the four other girls, hoping that their excitement would die down, then she'd get her sister' tuff signed.

A girl looked at her from top to bottom and she thought she heard her whisper to her friend something like Krisha looking like she got to the wrong concert. They both giggled as they found their way out of the room.

After everyone was almost don't taking pictures and getting the autographs, Krisha walked to the three and managed pasting a smile onto her face, '_What the fck am I doing here?'_ she thought.

"Hi, thanks for watching the concert we hope you enjoyed it!" the one with a black bandana around his neck said mechanically. Krisha could tell that it was what they have been saying to everyone.

"Umm…yeah, whatev. Can I get these signed for my sister?" she said a bit impatiently.

The three exchanged a brief look, she must have thought he was some weird fan; very much contrasting from the shrieking girls. After all, he was so not dressed right for this concert.

"Sure, what's her name?" he asked.

"Kyla." She answered shortly.

She took the time to look around while the three signed autographs for her sister. The place was pretty cramped. It had bean bags and a couch, the table where the three signed autographs and a few chairs. There really was not much to see.

"Here." someone said, it was the other boy who looked like the second, if they were really brothers—Krisha wasn't sure if it was just the band's name or if they really were related.

"Oh, thanks." Krisha said, starting for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" the guy who handed Kyla's CDs and magazine called after her.

Krisha turned and gave him a confused look, "What?"

He held his hand up to his face making a rectangular shape, then clicked the invisible camera. But Krisha still did not get it.

"Don't you want a picture?" the boy with curly hair asked, nudging the other.

"Oh…" Krisha paused, "Right."

She settled the CDs and magazine on the table and rummaged through her bag for her phone. _There._ He reached in to it and focused it on the three and took the picture instantly without counting off. Obviously, she just wanted to get it over with. She looked at it and they all looked as if they weren't ready. _Perfect._ She smirked, then just as she was about to go she remembered Kyla especially adored the youngest one. She asked to take a picture of him too.

"Uhmm… thanks." She said, grabbing all for her sister's now signed CDs and magazine, the starting for the door. They all smiled and waved at her, although it looked more like one of those mechanical smiles more than anything.

"This had been such a long day." The guy with a black bandana wrapped around his neck, which was Kevin said as he plopped into the couch just as the door closed behind Krisha.

"But hey, at least we got to meet a number of cute girls!" Joe said, grinning.

"Yeah, like that last one who got the Autographs!" Nick chuckled, remembering how goth-ly she looked like.

"That was just mean, Nick." Kevin said, smirking.

"WHAT? I didn't ay she looked repulsive. Just…" he paused, "eccentric."

He received a smack at the back of his head from Joe, "And she got a solo picture of you!" he teased, "I knew chicks like those dig you."

-----------------------------

The moment Krisha stepped out of the back stage door, Kyla shot up and looked expectantly at her sister. Krisha grinned, then handed her the CDs and magazine. Right there and then, Kyla started dancing around, hugging her stuff tight a if her life depended on it.

"Thanks, Krinky!" she shriek, "Although it would have been cooler if I got inside."

"I bet." Krisha said, "Let's get out of here."

They walked out of the field. Their Mom was supposed to pick them up after the concert and in her head, Krisha was hoping upon hopes that her mother would remember that this time. She was relieved to see a car parked on the other side of the road when they jut got out of the gate. It must be their mom. Although it was positively not her mom's car.

Their mom, Martha waved at them a she spotted them from the passenger's seat.

She and Kyla walked their way around the car and got into the back seat. She saw a figure on the driver's seat but she could not make out who it was.

Next to their mom was Jake. He was this guy from their mom's office, and to Krisha he was just one among many guys that jut wants to hook up with their mom. She is attractive even in her prime years, and there's no denying that.

She eyed him as her mom kissed Kyla who was still staring at the autographs. _'So this was the important thing at the office'_, Krisha thought, remembering how their mom stood them up that afternoon at the mall.

"Did you two have fun?" Martha asked as they took off.

"Absolutely." Krisha said sarcastically, and earned a look that said _be nice_ from her mom. She simply rolled her eye and listened to her iPod. She put on a high volume which made ever beat and every note pound against her eardrums.

The rest of the ride, her sister talked about the concert non-stop. Krisha could tell with the eager look on Kyla's face as she talked. Every now and then, she'd see Jake butt in and he'd just roll her eyes, simply taping her foot and quietly drumming her fingers on her lap.

When they reached home, Krisha jumped off the car almost just as thrilled to be home a Kyla was to get to the concert earlier. He was followed by Kyla.

She waited for a while and was relieved when the car engine was not turned off. It meant that Jake wa not going to stay or go in their house. She started for the door, but at the corner of her eye, she aw her mom and Jake kis jut a she got off the passenger seat.

_'WTF?'_ Krisha thought, '_Are they dating now?'_

It was one thing that Kriha was never quite thrilled when her mom dates new guys but what makes this Jake guy' cae even more unacceptable for her was that he could guess that there was at least a good five years gap between him and her mom. He was freakin' young.

She banged on the door so that her mom and Jake would break the kiss off, and then stormed into the house. Kyla was just behind her. She was trying her bet to keep her cool, being the elder sister and all she is not allowed to do anything stupid when her sister is around.

It was only then that she remembered having taken pictures of the Jonas brothers. "Hey Kyla, I have something I think you'd like." She said, softening up.

Kyla's eyes widened. She could very well guess it was a Jona Brothers thing, "What? What? What?" she asked, very much thrilled.

"I have picture of the Jonas Brothers on my phone." She said, setting her bag on the kitchen counter, then pouring out it contents to get her phone. But it was not there. She checked her pockets, and looked inside her empty bag. NOTHING. _'Oh my fucking goodness!' _she thought, thinking hard where she must have put it. She cannot even remember when she last used it.

**A/N: I think this had been boring. I'll try to do better on the next chapter. reviews make me ecstatic:) and I'm not fishing for just praises either, constructive crit and suggestions are very much welcome. I'm hoping to hear from you guy soon! Love love 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own the Jonas Brothers but I wish I owned Joe. ENJOY!**

Realizing where she must have left it, Krisha closed her eyes and macked her palm against her forehead. She must have put it down the table when she went to pick Kyla's CDs from the table. That must be it. She cannot remember ever uing her phone again after taking the guys' pictures.

"Oh man!" she groaned.

"Where is it?" Kyla asked, "You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"I think I might have left if backstage after the meet and greet." He said, rushing off to the phone near the counter. Kyla just stared at her, a bit confused with what her sister was doing. Krisha dialed her number, hoping that someone might have found it.

It rang, but no one answered. Krisha kept calling her phone over and over, tapping her foot impatiently. After her twelfth attempt, she finally gave up and decided she would just call it in the morning.

--------------------

Back with the Jonas brothers, the three were very exhausted. They went into their bus. They were all positioned differently in their bunk at the back. Kevin was slouched onto a lazy boy while Nick decided to play Guitar Hero 3 at easy level. Joe was the most worn out of the three. All the jumping, jokes and his funny antics have made him beat. He was lying on the couch when his phone started vibrating on the pocket of his red jacket. He did not remember putting the vibration on, but just shrugged it off, not bothering to answer. It rang a couple of time, but he was too tired to bother with it.

They all fell asleep in a couple of minutes. They have not even got to take a shower, and only Kevin took the time to at least change into fresh clothes.

--------------------

The next day, Joe woke up to the sound of his phone blaring to the sound of AFI's Over Exposure. "What the fck?" he exclaimed as he almost fell off the couch in surprise.

He heard Nick grunt at the noise, while Kevin turned and groaned, "Joe, keep it down."

He flipped his phone open and answered the call without looking at the caller ID, "Hello? Who is this?" he asked groggily, still not figuring out how he can possibly have that ring tone; a far as he know he haven't even heard of the song before.

"I can actually ask you the same question. You're using my phone, I think I left it somewhere yesterday." a female voice said from the other line.

"Now that has got to be the most original pick up line ever!" he said smirking, "And if I am not thi tired, it would really have impressed me."

"What?" the girl said in disbelief, "I don't have time for this. Seriously I just want my phone back."

"And seriously, I think I'm pretty sure this is my phone." he smirked at the receiver then suggested, "Maybe you dialed the wrong number or something."

"Right, maybe I did." The girl on the other line said, obviously having second thoughts.

Just before the girl on the other end of the line was about to put the phone down, Joe mused, "Or, this I not a sneaky plan to get me interested, right?"

"No." she retorted simply, "Bye."

Joe lay back down on the couch, shaking his head at the thought of another girl trying to get to talk to him—no matter what it takes. He grinned, '_I must admit that had been the mot interesting gimmick so far.'_

A few seconds later, his phone rang again with the same ring tone. He picked it up after the first ring, "Yellow." he greeted lazily.

"You again?_"_ the same female voice from earlier said.

"I believe so." He replied, "You know, I you just want to talk to me, all you have to do is ask."

"Ughh. I can't possibly have dialed a wrong number twice, can I?" she said, completely ignoring Joe's last statement. The question sounded more like it was directed to her self than to Joe.

"So you still want to stick with that alibi, don't you?" Joe chuckled.

"Conceited much?" she snapped at him, "This is so pissing me off already."

Joe just laughed heartily, "I find it rather entertaining."

"Look, I'm pretty sure that's my phone. So just quit it please. I need it back." she said.

Joe took the phone away from his face and looked at it, black Nokia n95. It must be his, "Hold on." He said, then started going through the contents of the phone. The songs were definitely not his, the messages, phonebook contacts, pictures—it was unquestionably not his phone.

"Hello?" she checked if there was still anyone on the other line.

"Okay, so I think this isn't my phone." he said, a bit confused.

"Obviously." she said, "So how do I get it back?"

"Hmmm, well if you give me your address, I can have it brought there." he offered.

"No. I don't think I like the idea of having some random person get my address." she refused, "How about I meet you somewhere or something?"

There was a pause. Joe thought for a while, "Well I'm not just some random guy, I'm some random guy who has your phone." He paused, "Wait, this is not some sneaky plan to get to meet up with me, is it?" He was not so sure that he would want to meet up with the girl. It is not that he is being arrogant or anything to that effect, he just knows that it isn't easy to out in the public.

"Look I just want my phone back, okay?" she said impatiently, "If you are so anxious about meeting up then ask someone else to give it to me. I just need it as soon as possible."

Joe brightened up at the idea, "Okay then."

The conversation went on, they both agreed to meet at the Starbucks near the football field where the Jonas Brothers had their charity concert the previous night.

As soon as Joe hung up, he went to look for _his _phone. He found it a couple of minutes after. He looked almost everywhere, and found it in the pocket of his pants. He called one of their drivers and asked if he could drop off the phone to where he and the girl and he agreed.

While waiting for Ricky (their driver), Joe mindlessly played with the two phones, juggling them with one hand as he slouched on the couch. When Ricky got there, for the phone Joe instantly got up and handed him one of the N95s.

---------------------

Krisha waited at one of the outside tables of Starbucks, looking at every guy passing through her. She must have looked stupid, following everyone with her gaze. But then again she did not really care; all she wanted was to get her phone back. She would look hopeful every time someone looked lost or seemingly looking for someone, but would groan or blow bubbles into her green tea frappe every time they would finally see who they were looking or waiting for. She closely resembled someone who's been set up for a blind date and is flippantly waiting for the mystery person. She thought it was stupid not having asked for what the person would look like.

After what seemed like forever, an old man went up to her then asked, "Krisha Venturi?"

"You have my phone?" she asked, cutting the chase, while trying not to sound too rude.

The man smiled then nodded as he handed her the phone. She thanked her then excused her self because she said she needed to go.

Krisha was just relieved to get her phone back. After all, she forced her self to wake up as early as ten in the morning (oh yes, that was really so much of a sacrifice for her), just so she's get to call her phone first thing in the morning.

**A/N: Okay so do you know where this is going? I really hope not. :P It's nice to see a few people subscribing to my story. Thanks! BUT I'D STILL LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU. Reviews make me ecstatic:) and I'm not fishing for just praises either, constructive crit and suggestions are very much welcome. I'm hoping to hear from you guys soon! Love love 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own the Jonas Brothers but I wish I owned Joe. ENJOY!**

She walked off and got home through a cab. She did not really have any plans or the rest of the day—except maybe go back to sleep 'til late that afternoon. The preceeding day had been tiring—going to the concert and fussing about losing her phone, then making her self get out of bed at ten in the morning, it was just too much. _'Talking about having so much of a life.' _She muttered as she let herself fall into her bed. She was beat. The moment her body landed on her soft covers, she closed her eyes and slept almost instantly. She was in between that trance _where_ she have already surrendered to sleep, but is still conscious of what was going on around her. She could still hear the faint sound that the air conditioning unit was making, and the sound of her sister's media player, piercing to the songs of her most adored Jonas Brothers from right across the hall.

It was then that she felt her phone vibrate from her front jean pocket. She groaned, then was amused when she heard a tone that was not familiar to her. "Hey, that is so not my ring tone." she groaned, "Great, he even took the liberty of changing my phone settings." She hissed groggily, thinking that the guy who found her phone—Joe—must have toyed with her phone while he had it.

Krisha did not bother opening the message. She was too tired, and not to mention also far too lazy to move. She did not want to open her eyes either.

-------------------

A couple of hours later, Krisha woke up suddenly. She yelped back, surprised to see her sister' face a few inches from hers "Kyla, what are you doing here?" she whined, "I didn't promise another trip to the mall, did I?"

"No…but your phone has been going crazy for the past few minutes." Kyla said pointing at Krisha's vibrating phone while smirking at her older sister.

Only then did Krisha become conscious of the tingling feeling on her hip bone, which suggested that the phone must really have been vibrating for a while. "Okay, okay I'm putting it on silent. Now get out of my room please. And lock the door behind you."

Kyla rolled her eyes. She never understood why her sister always wants being locked up in the room. Krisha rarely ever gets out of the house, let alone her room. She would just go down to the kitchen to get some water, or when she was hungry. Other than those circumstances, she' would be staying up in her room, facing her laptop or sometimes just lying on her back with her iPod plugged into her ears. "And I see you finally grew some sense of good music." she grimaced, as Krisha's phone continued to ring to the song _Only Hope _by Switchfoot.

Krisha just made a face at her sister, and then fell back into bed. She changed the setting of her phone and put it on silent. When she exited the settings menu, she saw a different wallpaper. Itsaid something like DJ Danga. '_What the heck did that dude do with my phone?' _she thought.

It was then that she decided to go through the messages and missed call logs. First, the missed calls, there were seven. Except for one that says _Mom_, the rest were unregistered numbers. Then she opened the messages. There were four. The first two were marked unknown; the third was from _Jack _and the fourth from Alexa. She went through them one by one.

Congratulations on last night!

I thought you were great.

Kristy

Please call me back.

Bea

Hey dude, this hot chick

keeps bugging me about

you. What do you think?

Jack

Joe, I haven't heard from

you for the longest time.

Call me.

Alexa

Closing the last message, Krisha closed her eyes. It finally dawned to her. This was so not her phone. One, not so many unknown numbers would be calling and sending her messages. Two, she did not know anyone called Jack or Alex. She smacked her face with both her hands, "Oh man."

Quickly dialing her number with the wrong phone, she waited for it to ring. It rang for a while, then she was directed to her voicemail. She groaned then tossed the phone to the foot of her bed.

"Whatever. I have his phone anyways." she said, realizing that she was not really expecting anyone to send her a text message or call her—or at least she thought it would not be anything crucially important.

--------------------

The Jonas Brothers were practicing at home, but it was more like playing for the three. They just played their songs that they knew so perfectly well—after all they wrote them. After a few minutes, they became bored and decided to call it a day.

They only had a little over two weeks left of summer and do not have anything big booked for the next few days. They have been working their asses off, promoting their new album for the past month, not to mention the grueling tours. Now, they are finally rewarded with some time off.

Nick hurled a challenge on Guitar Hero 3 as he sat there, setting the game up. Both Kevin and Joe darted towards him, but Kevin beat Joe and picked the other guitar first. Joe made a funny face in protest, but Kevin just hit his brother at the back of the head.

While Nick and Kevin played, Joe kept protesting for his turn to play but the two were go into it that they chose just to ignore him.

"No fair! I want to play." he whined.

He tried to make do with just watching his brothers but he was getting extremely bored that he started to mindlessly play with his phone, which sat next to him in the couch. He was tossing it up, then catching it over and over. When he got bored with doing that, he decided to flip it open. He groaned. _NO messages and only one missed call_. That was a first. Usually, if he leaves his phone unattended for a while, it would be flooded with calls and messages.

He decided to check who has called him. It was an unregistered number. And it was _his_ number. He smirked in confusion. '_Oh no'_, he thought as he realized what must have happened. He must have given Ricky the wrong phone. He sat up. At least he now had something to do.

He dialed his number, it rang and was picked up at the fourth ring, "Hello again." he said.

"Finally you realize." Krisha said.

"Mhm. So you want your phone back?" he smiled, "Maybe you can meet me at my house."

"No, I don't think so."

This is Joe Jonas by the way." Joe said, waiting for a high pitched scream or a shriek from the other line as it was the usual reaction that he gets. It was not that he was thought highly of himself, it was just that he was Joe Jonas. He knows who he was and how he makes girls scream and lose themselves.

The name sounded familiar but Krisha was not sure where and when she saw it or must have heard it. "No. I'd rather meet somewhere else."

Joe found it odd. That was not the reaction that he was fishing out for. But being himself, he was not easily going to be put down. He thought maybe the girl just did not want to come off as easy, "Same place as yesterday. See you in a few." He said then hung up.

"No, wait-", she protested but it was too late. "Oh great."

**A/N: It's nice to see a few people subscribing to my story. Thanks! BUT I'D STILL LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU. Reviews make me ecstatic:) and I'm not fishing for just praises either, constructive crit and suggestions are very much welcome. I'm hoping to hear from you guys soon! Love love 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own the Jonas Brothers but I wish I owned Joe. ENJOY!**

Earlier that day, Krisha said she was going to the mall with her sister. As much as she did not enjoy shopping and walking for hours around the mall, she thought getting out every once in a while would help. Ever since summer started, all she did was lock herself up in her room and lie around. Maybe getting out would help give her a new perspective.

She had just put the phone down when Kyla came barging into her room. She winced at the dight of her little sister, wearing a hot pink tank top and a white denim mini skirt with gold embellishments. She thought it was so Paris Hilton-ish, and Kyla was only ten. Krisha sighed; this was why it was difficult for them to get along. Kyla was just such a _girl_.

"What are you wearing?" Krisha said, with a smirk forming on her bare lips.

"Something better than what you're wearing." Kyla snapped then flipped her hair, "C'mon, hurry up." She started for the door while gave herself on least look. She has put a little less eyeliner than usual, a gray AFI tee, and bermuda shorts, and he tied her hair up in a loose an slightly messed up bun. She did not have time to clean and put on her over-worn contact lenses so she quickly reached for her black, rimless corrective glasses, and scrambled for her old navy flip flops on her way out of the room.

Their mom was supposed to take them there, so Krisha's face drooped when she saw a different car—it was Jake's. At first she though maybe he just offered to drive their mom instead, since she was coming from the office. She was dismayed even more when she found that only Jake was in the car.

"Hey, you two." Jake said in his usual low, cheerful voice.

"Hey, Jake." Kyla greeted back, just as cheerfully. She did not seem to mind that it was Jake and not their mom picking them up that afternoon.

Krisha rolled her eyes, "Where's mom?"

"Oh, she needed to attend something in the office, so I offered to pick you two up instead." Jake smiled.

"Aren't you just convenient? A suitor and a driver in one." She snapped.

He did not seem to care. He still had his smile plastered on his face, then back out of the driveway, "So, to the mall then?"

Kyla nodded, "Yes please."

"I have to get something from Starbucks first." She informed both Jake and Kyla, "The one near the football field."

Kyla looked like she wanted to protest. But instead she just pouted and sank back onto her seat when Krisha gave her a look.

--------------------

"Hurry!" Kyla called at her sister a Krisha got off the car. Kyla decided she did not what to have to get out and walk to Starbucks; she never licked the smell of coffee.

Krisha took long strides and sat on one of the tables outside. It was hot, and only a few people were sitting outside, most chose to slump into the comfortable couches inside, with the comforts of the air conditioning. Se waited for a while, a bit bummed out because she was hoping that this would be a bit quick. It was the second time this day that she has gone to Starbucks for her phone.

She flipped the phone open and decided to send a message to her number:

_Are you in Starbucks _

_yet? I'm in a hurry._

She hit send, and waited for a reply. It did not take a long while when the phone vibrated. It says she received a new message. She hit open and read:

_I'm so sorry. I might_

_not make it for another_

_hour._

She replied:

_That's just great._

then, she slammed her phone shut and walked out and back to Jake's car.

"All done?" Jake said still smiling.

Krisha just wanted to wipe off his smile "Obviously."

--------------------

When they got to the mall, Krisha still was not in a better mood. But at least Jake was not around anymore, that was one thing off her shoulders. She did not know why she hated him so much, she just do. And while this is unfair, she did not care. She did not want the guy for her mom and she hated her mom for liking him. Wow, now that is a lot of hate.

Kyla was skipping around, walking from store to store, but not really buying much of anything. She would just try everything in the fitting room, get out and twirl around, showing the clothes to Krisha with a wide smile, then go back, fit another and do the same. After, she'd return the clothes and hop into another shop. It was one thing that Krisha never quite understood about her little sister, if she was so happy and please about a piece and actually had money to buy them, then why would she not just buy it right, then they could go home. Why does she still want to fit everything? The skip to another store, then go back to the previous store and still buy everything she liked in the first place?

They were only in the second store for that day, and Krisha could tell that she still had a long day ahead of her. It was then that her phone vibrated. A new message.

_I'm sorry about earlier._

_But I'm available now._

Krisha could not help but groan at the message. She typed a reply:

_Enjoying using my_

_phone much? I'm at_

_the mall. Can't go back_

_to Starbucks now._

she hit send, the slammed the phone shut. She groaned for the nth time that day. Of course she was not comfortable with the idea of having some random person have her phone and she wanted it back, but she was getting pissed with having to run around, complying with the agreed time and place, and then being stood up. It was irritating.

--------------------

Joe sat at the back of his SUV, he was confused. _'Was she expecting me to go to the mall and meet up there?' he thought. _He was Joe Jonas, he doesn't go after girls; girls go after him. And he thought that should apply even if the girl has his phone.

He scratched his head and decided to play along. Maybe the girl was just playing him, trying to get him to show up in a well crowded place.

_Then maybe you should _

_Forget about getting your_

_phone back._

he hits send, with a mischievous smile forming in his face. He was bored, and he thought this was the entertainment he needed. He could definitely use a dose of a summer _thing_.

A few minutes later came a reply:

_WTF? I have your phone _

_too,remember?_

Joe smiled.

_It doesn't matter. You _

_don't want to meet up for_

_your phone anyways._

The reply did not come as fast as the first one. Joe figured she must be thinking about it. Then it finally vibrated again.

_Okay then. I can just us _

_Your phone anyways. ;-)_

Joe scratched his head again. This girl was more difficult to catch than he thought.

_So…what do you mean?_

He mentally slapped his face. He thought that was the lamest comeback ever. He waited for a reply, but it did not come for another half an hour. Apparently, Krisha got dragged by her sister to another store and was made to hold a few paper bags which made it difficult to reach into her pocket for the phone and reply.

_Well, it's you who always _

_get's a message and calls _

_every five minutes. It's your_

_loss if you don't get your_

_phone back. _

The girl has a point. Being in the business, he always needs his phone for schedules and urgent reminders for shows and other appearances. He smirked; he could not think of a comeback His plan, after all, had not been well thought of.

_I still won't give your phone _

_back. HA!_

Krisha replied another ten or fifteen minutes after:

_That was just lame. But okay._

Joe could not help but laugh at the reply. He was called LAME! JOE JONAS is NEVER lame. It was a big kick on his ego. Now this is a challenge.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, it's kinda difficult trying to make them meet yet not make it seem so cliché. I'D STILL LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU. Reviews make me ecstatic:) and I'm not fishing for just praises either, constructive crit and suggestions are very much welcome. I'm hoping to hear from you guys soon! Love love 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own the Jonas Brothers but I wish I owned Joe! I feel like it's going a bit slow, but I'm trying to work on that. It's just that it's turning out that way, even if I intend to make it move faster. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R because it keeps me going. ENJOY!**

Joe was at a daze. _Okay?_ _She can't be serious, can she? Or maybe she just wanted my phone for a JoBro memorabilia. He _laughed at the thought, he realized how conceited he was being, but then again he has the right to He was trying to figure out how to make a comeback. He smiled at himself as he thought of something. It was at this point when Kevin and Nick walked into him. They exchanged looks, then Kevin hit Joe on the head, making him snap back to reality.

"What was that for?" Joe protested.

"For stupidly smiling by yourself." Nick states in a matter of fact tone.

Kevin eyed his brother, he new him well enough to know that he was up to something. That face; the look he wore has mischief written all over it. He cocked an eyebrow at Joe then asked, "What are you up to now? Or should I not ask?"

"Let's just say I'm on my way to get me a new girlfriend." Joe said a bit cockily.

Kevin shook his head while Nick smirked. It was then that Joe finally decided on a reply.

_Fine. You got me. I badly _

_need my phone back. Meet _

_me again at Starbucks later._

The two looked curiously at Joe. Yes he I slick and smooth with girls, but he never quite see him make him move through text messages. He would always personally talk—or even touch the girl because he was always better with the physicals that anything else.

"You're trying to get a girl through SMS, then?" Nick said, "Wow Joe, that is a big shift in techniques. And a rather lame one at that."

"Do not undermine this phone. I think I can get her where I want her though this little gadget." He said meaningfully, then stood up and started for the stairs and into his room.

He plopped onto his lazy boy and decided to take a look into the phone. First, he went through the music, it had a wide range of mp3s on it, most of which he believed he had not yet heard. The most common MP3s on the were from the artist Arch Enemy, AFI, As I lay Dying, Cradle of Filth, and Lamb of god. He was not very familiar with them but he knew they were metal bands. _'Interesting.' _, he remarked.

He saw the messages menu and was very tempted to open them, but he was decent enough to refrain from doing so. Instead, he went to the multimedia menu. There was one video and a number of pictures. He clicked on the video. It was a twelve second clip of five people. There was a little boy, probably around four or five, then a girl who must have been a bit older than the boy, and another girl whom he guessed must have been the eldest of the three. He was guessing that the two grown-ups must have been their parents. They were all just making faces at the camera, like they were having a little contest on whether who could make the fugliest make-face. The grown-ups were just laughing at the three. The boy and the eldest was making the fish face while the other girl just stuck her tongue out.

He chuckled at them. He was guessing that the eldest must have owned the phone. She was okay-looking, although he could not really tell from the small screen, and the video also looked as if it had been taken a few years back, and was just transferred into the phone. He shook his head; he remembered himself and his brothers whenever they decide to film something stupid.

He opened the pictures net, there were a few older pictures of the elder girl. He thought she was conceited, after having gone through eight straight pictures of the girl, just making faces and smiling at the camera. Then there were two pictures of the girl with the little boy. What struck him most however, was when he saw a different face. There were three snap shots—candid pictures of a girl, wearing a messy layered hair and thick black with red eyeliner. She looked familiar, but he took a while before the face registered to him. It was the girl that came last in the meet and greet during their charity concert. He went back a few pictures. '_Was that her?' _he wondered if the pale gothlywas the same girl as the conceited one from the previous pictures. He squinted through the wide screen of her N95. It took a while, but it was definitely her—but she looked so different.

It was then that Kevin walked into the room, "Hey, Jack said he's been calling you but you wouldn't pick up." He told Joe, and then stopped as he saw his brother who looked as if he were in deep thought. Now, that is something that rarely ever happens. Joe is a jackass. He kids a lot. He's the crack head among them three; and he is definitely not the one you would expect to space out, and retreat into his thoughts. Kevin sneaked into Joe's back and peeked into what Joe was looking at. It was one of Krisha's candid pictures. "Isn't that the girl from the other day's Meet and Greet?" Kevin asked right into his brother's ear.

Joe almost jumped out of his seat. Only then did he realize that Kevin has walked in on him and looking at the screen, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I cam in to say that Jack has been texting me saying that you haven't been picking up his calls. He said he can hook you up with a hot date tonight." Kevin said.

Joe looked at him, "Nah, I have plans."

"I can see that." Kevin said motioning towards the phone, "I didn't know you were hitting it off with her. I thought that wasn't your type, always thought you go for the blondes." he added, remembering his brother's relationship with A.J. and some other girls that he had tried and grew tired of. It was one thing about Joe, he would always start with great enthusiasm when he is challenged with something, but once he already ha it, he would end up slacking off and messing up.

Joe chuckled, "I just want to keep myself entertained."

Joe decided to tell Kevin and Nick(who eventually walked in the room too) the rest of the story; how he got the girl's phone by mistake, thinking that it was his and how he got their phones switched when he asked their driver, Ricky to bring her the phone.

"And she's the girl you said you'd make your girlfriend?" Nick asked.

Joe nodded, "Uh-huh."

"I doubt you can do that. I mean, you easily hook up with most girls because they know us. This girl on the other hand doesn't even seem to have heard of us before the meet and greet." Kevin said.

Nick nodded in agreement, "Yeah, she even made it clear that the autographs were for her sister and not her as if it was a shame to be our fan. And even without knowing that, you could tell from the way she dresses and acts and look that she is so not up for—"

I was then that Joe cut Nick's little rant off, "I get the idea, that's why it's a challenge. That's why it is interesting and worth pursuing."

"You got to be kidding me." Nick said only to be answered with a smirking Joe Jonas, "Okay, you are serious. Then how about a bet?"

"A bet?" Joe cocked his eyebrows in interest.

"Yeah, 'cause I bet you can't make her your girlfriend before the end of summer."

"What is it for me?"

"Well, I dunno…" Nick paused to think, "anything. Name it. "

"Deal." Joe agreed with a wide smile across his face.

The two shook hands and Kevin hook his head at the two. It amazes his how they could always bet on something like that. Just then, the phone vibrated, and all three looked at it while Joe scrambled on the floor with Nick to get the phone. Kevin stood up to get the phone from both of them, opened the message and read it out loud, "Fine. But you better be there on time or I'm walking off with your phone. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Kevin looked at his brother who was wearing a sweatshirt and boxers, "Well I guess you better hurry then." Then, he shrugged as he tossed the phone back to Joe.

**A/N: was it bad? I hope not cliché-bad. ) I'D STILL LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU. Reviews make me ecstatic:) and I'm not fishing for just praises either, constructive crit and suggestions are very much welcome. I'm hoping to hear from you guys soon! Love love 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own the Jonas Brothers so stop rubbing it in! haha. I wish I could possibly own Joe.**

Joe took a quick look at himself. The café was a good 10 minutes drive away from their house, and he knew that five minutes was not going to be enough for him to get ready. HE ran to the shower and took a quick one, just making sure that he was able to wash through himself, the quickly dried himself off. He was out of the bathroom in three minutes, now that has to be record time. He quickly went through his clothes, he wanted to dress to impress, without looking over dressed for a meet-up. He just wanted to give the impression that he looked good, but he did not want to look too good that she would think he took the time and effort to dress well and look good for her.

He decided to wear a white button down along with dark skinny girl's jeans. He fixed his hair a bit, it was difficult to do that with so little time left, he already consumed seven minutes and he wasn't really ready to go yet. After a while, he finally gave up on his hair, thinking that he would be wearing a hat anyways. On his way out of the room, he got his shades and a cap, then ran down stairs. He fumbled for he's keys at the kitchen counter, then hurried to his car.

"I'm off!" he called at his brothers as he backed out of the driveway and hurtled into the road. Every now and then, he would look at his meter, worrying that he might already be over speeding. He was in luck, there wasn't any traffic in California's usually busy roads.

The moment he got to the square near Starbucks, he quickly looked for a parking spot. After, he whooshed out of the car, almost forgetting to wear his shades and cap. He scuffled on them, as he put them neatly onto his face. He straightened up his clothes as he walked to Starbucks. He looked around, looking for the face of the girl whom she saw on the phone, but she was nowhere. He gave his watch a quick glance. He was four minutes late, could she have gone already?

He reached for the phone to check if there were any messages and there was none. He decided to dial his number on her phone. It rang, but he was directed to his voicemail. He quickly scrambled at the keys to type a message. He thought that if he was indeed too late, maybe she was not yet that far, perhaps she could consider going back.

_Hey, I just got here at _

_Starbucks. Did you leave _

_already?_

He waited for her reply. It was taking too long so he decided to call his number again. He groaned when she rejected his call. A few minutes later, the phone vibrated.

_I'm sorry, something came up. _

_Maybe we can try again next _

_time. How about tomorrow at _

_2pm? Same place._

_'She has to be playing me.'_ he thought as he flipped the phone close then walked back to his car. He was disappointed, but at the same time, also very amused. He has never been stood up before since they started to gain popularity as a band. It was a new thing for him and he was trying to make a mental note of how it felt. He smirked then drove home.

He was greeted with Nick and Kevin's curious gaze the moment he set foot in the house. His expression was unreadable, and he could tell that Nick was dying to know if it went well.

"Back too early?" Kevin said.

"So how did it go?" Nick questioned.

Joe smiled at them, "Well, not as I hope it would, but I'm getting there."

The truth was, Joe did not know what his next move was going to be. She was difficult to predict. She was not one of the girls who swoon after them, but that only makes Joe even more interested. He sat down behind the kitchen counter after having made his brothers stop pestering him for specifics.

He dialed his number again. He waited, it rang but she was not answering it. He tried a second time, it kept ringing, and he was already about to put the phone down when she picked it up.

"Hey." He started. He has not really prepared for anything to say and up until then, he was not sure why he was calling, "So, you stood me up."

It was quiet at the other end, except for a faint crunching sound, "Uhm…yeah." she talked in between gulps, "I'm sorry…about that…"

"Are you eating or something?" he asked out of no where.

"Er—yeah?" she answered, a bit confused with the question then fell silent again. She was never quite comfortable with talking to people she did not know and the only reason he was able to talk to him in the previous phone calls was her desire to get her phone back.

"So that explains the munching sound." He chuckled, then realized how dorky that must have sounded.

"Mhm." She answered simply.

He noticed she was not really talking, which made it so difficult for him to start a conversation, "So are you sure you're finally meeting me tomorrow?" he asked in sheer desperation. He cannot think of anything else to say.

"I guess if it feels like it." she replied flatly.

"What? So you _might_ still leave me hanging?" he said a bit too loudly than he intended.

"Leave you hanging? Ha-ha. Dramatic much?"

"Well you sort of did when you didn't come."

"You started it."

"Wow, you're not even my girl yet and we're already fighting." He did not mean to say that aloud, but it just slipped through his mouth.

"What?" she asked, trying to see if she heard it right.

"You heard me." he said trying to gain his composure. He has never felt this lame ever. There was something about her; like she have this barrier that resists his charms as he would like to call it.

"Conceited much?" she said.

"Like it much?" he replied, imitating her.

"Hey, you're not allowed to copy me."

He laughed, she sounded just like a little kid. He tried imagining the gothic girl from the picture do that and he just had to laugh, "You are being cute."

"You are being lame." she snapped, "I think I need to go."

"Wait!" he exclaimed to prevent her from hanging up. He has not yet made a good impression through out the conversation and that was not good. He had to win the bet. He had to win her heart.

"Hmm?" she replied just when she was about to hang up.

"I'm bored, do you really have to go?" he asked desperately. He wanted to slap himself for being so lame. He did not sound like Joe Jonas at all, but then how could he when she keeps sounding so bored with him? He never had that problem with other girls before.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You think so? So you don't really have to go, huh?"

"Uhm… What do you want?"

"I like a lot of things."

"I bet, but you know that's not what I meant."

"I do?"

"Unless you've been dropped on the head as a baby or just stupid."

"Ouch. But I've always though maybe some accident must have happened to me as a baby. But that only adds up to my charm " now that MUST work, it always gets girls when he tarts acting all adorable.

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why you sound like a retard—no offense."

"None taken-"

"No, I meant no offense to retards."

"Oh, just when I thought we were getting somewhere, I get my shattered ego shoved to my face."

"I know, it's sad, isn't it?" she said apathetically, "Well I got to go."

He attempted to say something but she hung up right after she spoke. Joe groaned. He did not know it was going to be this difficult. _'Where does she get all that much attitude?' _he thought.

Krisha was naturally like that. While she is usually reserved and quiet in her own thoughts, once she starts talking, she never fails to show her spunk. She never likes coming off as weak.

Joe lay on his bed that night, 'Keep your eyes on the prize' he kept telling himself. From the way he gages the girl, he could tell that it was definitely not going to be anything close to easy, but it was what made it fun. And he knows that in the end, he gets what he wants. He just ha to play his cards more carefully and be smarter in his net moves.

Just when he was getting sleepy, he decided to send her a message. He leached for the phone on his bedside table then typed:

Hey be there tomorrow

or be square. Haha. See

you. G'night.

He hit send. He knew it was typical, and a girl as difficult and different as this one probably would not fall for it, but hey, he is still a girl. They all want the same mushy things by the end of the day. It was, at the very least, worth the try.

Krisha got the message. Being the insomniac that she is, she was not even sleepy yet. She reached for the phone and opened the message. She just smirked at it, then flipped it close again, then tossed the phone back into her bed without bothering to reply. She spent the rest of the night playing games on her Macbook just to pass the time.

**A/N: was it bad? I'm finishing up chapter 9, please r&r ) I'D STILL LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU. Reviews make me ecstatic:) and I'm not fishing for just praises either, constructive crit and suggestions are very much welcome. I'm hoping to hear from you guys soon! Love love 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own the Jonas Brothers so stop rubbing it in! haha. I wish I could possibly own Joe.**

The next day, Krisha woke up with the sun fiercely hitting her face through the curtains. She had slept in again. She cannot remember what time she fell asleep but it was already in the morning, probably between hour and five in the morning. She glanced at the wall clock across the room, it read one in the afternoon. That was more like it. It was the time she usually wakes up when her sister does not barge in to her room, screaming and jumping on her bed.

She got up to brush her teeth and simpered at her reflection on the mirror. She have forgotten to remove her eyeliner and it had now smudged faintly on her face. Her hair was also messed up, she had a bad case of bed head. It was then that the phone vibrated, making a rumbling noise against her bedside table. She did not seem to care. She took her morning shower.

While she is not so conscious about looking good, she can be a hygiene freak which means she always takes long showers in the morning. She cannot take a shower any less than forty-five minutes—well unless there was a screaming Kyla hurrying her up. But today, she took her time like she wanted to, enjoying how the cold shower felt as it crawled down her body. It was perfect for California's humid summer mornings.

When she stepped out of the shower, she just sat on her bed still adequately wet and wrapped in her dark blue towel. The wetness of her untidy hair seeped into her covers as it dripped.

The phone vibrated again, there was a new message. She looked over it and she had five new messages and four missed calls all from one number—her number. Only then did she realize that she was supposed to meet with the Joe Jonas guy that afternoon. It was five minutes past two. She was already five minutes late. She shrugged her shoulders, and then looked over the messages. All five messages basically said the same thing; that _he _was waiting for her outside Starbucks and is wondering if she stood him up again.

_I forgot and I almost just_

_got up. Be there in a few._

She hit send, went to make a quick call to get a cab. Then, she went over her closet to get dressed. She grabbed the usual dark colored tee and jeans. This time, it was a black Byzantine shirt, paired with gray semi-flared jeans that was torn at the hemline and just right under the right knee. She put on a pair of customized Chuck Taylors from the Store Without a Name, it has stuff scribble all over it, and a few images of guitars, the words _Zao_, _Byzantine, Lamb of god, AFI_ and a whole bunch of other things that has to do the bands that she liked. There was also an image of Einstein sticking his tongue out on the left shoe and of a malnourished Gandhi on the right. She snatched her leather cuff on her way out and sped downstairs. She was just about to get out of the door when she remembered she does not have the phone. She dashed back up and grabbed the phone from on top of her desk then went down. She had the cab waiting.

She got it, it was really just a quick ride. It was just a few blocks away. She plugged her ears with her earphones as usual, as she endured the quiet ride. In a matter of minutes she was already at the square. She lazily got off the cab, and walked her way to Starbucks. The sun was piercing her skin and she was feeling really hot despite the cool clothes that she was wearing.

She looked around at the tables outside. She was not sure what the guy would look like, until she was able to see a guy who had his back turned to her. He was the only one who did not have any company and he was flipping an N95 on his hands. She walked over the guy uncertainly.

He looked up at her, it took a while before it registered, "Hey." He greeted.

"Finally." She said, looking over at her phone, "So, can I have my phone back now?" she asked, trying not to sound too rude while reaching her hand to it. He looked at him a bit weirded out with his outfit. He was wearing a light blue button down and girls' skinny jeans, a pair of oversized shades and a hat. Wih this temperature, he should be sweating like a pig right now. She shrugged it off, then waited for him to hand over the phone.

Joe jerked his hand back, then slipped the phone into his pocket. Krisha gave him a questioning look and he simply smiled, "Not just yet."

"Just give it back." she snapped.

He grinned and acted as if he had not heard her. He stood up and started towards the door. He noticed that she was not following her, so he looked back at her then waved the phone teasingly. She groaned and followed him inside.

He lined up and she stood right next to him, "What do you want?"

"Green tea frappe, grande." She said, then handed him a few bucks.

He took it not wanting to argue about who was supposed to pay. But it struck him, girls he usually goes out with waits for him to pay, she did not.

When he was asked for his order, the barista the counter, he got two green tea frappoccinos one was Grande and another was a Venti. Then he added a blueberry cheesecake.

"Hungry much?" she asked before she could stop herself while they where waiting.

"Have a problem with that much?" he said, imitating her.

Krisha roller her eyes and reached for both their frappes as the barista called out Joe's name. Joe was already holding the plate of muffin, ash offered to help her with their drinks but she motioned towards a booth at the back end.

They sat opposite each other. She was being too silent again, which made Joe uncomfortable. So he decided to speak out the first thing that came to his head, "You know, this is the most quiet first date ever."

Krisha raised an eyebrow at him, looking up from her frappe. Apparently, Joe had crumbs of muffin on his lower lip, which made her smirk at him "That would be 'cuz you're holding up my phone."

"You know you love it."

"Confident much?"

"Love it much?"

"Whatever." She said, "Just give back my phone after this."

"We'll see about that."

Krisha let out a sigh. She did not get him, why was he being so irritating? Why could he not just give back her phone and she could retreat to her usual day and lock herself upstairs in her room?

"So how come you're wearing those insanely big shades and that hat?" she asked all of a sudden.

He looked at her as if she were crazy, "Uhm…because I'm Joe Jonas?"

"And so?" she asked innocently.

"And so I cannot get seen in public."

"Why not?" she continued to ask, like one of those kids who would ask questions after questions.

"You don't have any idea who I am, do you?" he asked.

She looked at him a bit confused, "You said you're Joe Jonas, that's as far as I know. Am I supposed to know you- know you?"

Joe was just surprise. It was not like popularity have already gotten all the way up his head, it was just that she was used to interacting with people who actually knows them; who'd scream his name in concerts; who adores him. "Jonas Brothers, does that ring a bell?" he asked, after all she went to their concert.

"Oh." she said, "Oh, right. She said again trying to figure what she was supposed to say next. It was not that she was star struck; she just did not know how to act with _those sorts of people_. It was the exact reason that she and her sister rarely ever get along. She did not like pop culture; and popularity was overrated.

"Oh." he smirked, imitating her again.

"Then why are you here and not doing—er—I dunno—popular people stuff?" she asked.

He chuckled at her choice of words, "Popular people stuff? Well, I guess because I'm currently taking a break from popularity."

"Oh." she said again.

"Oh is right." He said. He thought that there was something weird about her reaction, it was like she being cautious because he was popular, yet she did not really act as if she cared much about popularity—almost like she hated it. "Are you done?" he finally said after taking the last sip of his frappe and stuffing the rest of the muffin into her mouth.

He noticed that she still had some frappe left, but she had not been touching it for the last few minutes so he figured maybe she was done. She nodded, "Uh-huh. So can I get my phone back now?"

"Nuh-uh." he said playfully just to get a reaction.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide, with a trace of frustration, and by surprise she leaned over and hit him on the arm.

He laughed, "Violent much?"

She made a face, "Don't imitate me, it's not cool."

"Probably not, but you know you love it."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

Krisha was off guard. His annoying sense of humor was pushing her to her limit. She has almost completely forgotten about her apathetic and unbreakable façade and he was getting her to react.

"Just give me my phone back so I can go." she said.

He pouted like a five year old, "Awh, you want to leave me already?"

"Trying to be cute?" she snapped at him.

"I knew you find me cute!" he beamed, completely twisting her words.

"That is so not what I said, but whatev. The dictionary defines cute as _ugly_ but pleasing to look at." She said, stressing out the word ugly.

"It does? And did you just call me ugly?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes it does. And no, I think you just made me agree that you're _cute._" she grinned.

"What, you don't want your phone back anymore?" he said, pretending that it was what he heard.

She groaned, "Blackmailer."

He faked a gas and looked around, 'Who? Me? That is such a terrible accusation." He matched it with a mock frown of frustration.

"C'mon, just give back my phone." she whined.

"Two things then, tell me your name and I'll drive you home." He grinned, "You owe me that much."

She hesitated, her mind battled between having her just getting this over with (and getting her phone back) and wondering what he was possibly up to.

"So?" he said expectantly.

"Fine. I'm Krisha." she said halfheartedly, then stood up and motion towards the door, "Are you coming or what?"

"Aren't you the excited one?" he grimaced.

"Do not flatter yourself." She retorted.

He held his hands up parallel to his face, as if trying to shield himself, "Don't hate on me."

Krisha rolled her eyes and waited for him to lead the way to his car.

--------------------

The ride home was all too awkward for Joe. He had a few attempts to start a conversation, but with her answering him with, 'Mhms' and 'Yeahs' they really were not going anywhere. He let out a groan once when he finally got her to talk a bit more than her usual one to three-word-replies, but it was just a sharp comeback. She was really good at this—shutting him off and making him fall into his face; he has never had this problem with girls. Usually, when they act all eloquent and hard to get, his charms would just work on hyper drive. IT never failed—until now.

**A/N: I think that was long. Was it boring though? ) I'D STILL LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU. Reviews make me ecstatic:) and I'm not fishing for just praises either, constructive crit and suggestions are very much welcome. I'm hoping to hear from you guys soon! Love love 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: JOE IS MINE! growls and claws Okay fine he's not, but cut me some slack and stop reminding me. I don't own anything but this plot and my imagination and maybe some twisted sense of humor D**

Joe was still struggling trying to be all adorable through out the car ride. She finally talked, but only to give him directions. That meant that they were getting close to her house, he'd have to give her her phone back; the car ride would end and he has not even scored.

"Okay, just drop me off here." she said as they took a left turn.

He eyed her, "So is this where you live?" they were right in front of a small suburban house that looked a lot like those in rest house catalogues.

"No." she answered truthfully.

Joe gave her puzzle look, "Oh, so you don't want anyone to see me dropping you off?"

"Exactly." She said as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth.

"Ouch." he remarked. He just sat there, unmoving.

Krisha tilted her head to the side, "Uhm…my phone?"

"Oh, right, right." he said, reaching into his pocket. He handed it over to her, and leaned in attempting to kiss Krisha on the cheek, but she quickly turned away and got off the car with a swift motion. He tossed him his phone before walking off. _'Damn'_, he thought. He followed her with his gaze as she walked down the street and disappear into where she must live, about four or five houses from where they had stopped. He grinned and took off the moment he saw where she lived.

On his way home, he went through his phone, there were a bunch of messages that were not opened, from unknown senders to Jack, Alexa, and his Mom. He quickly read them, replying only to those that he thought were important, but not even giving the anonymously sent messages a second glance. He was used to it, having a mob of fans always after him and sending messages here and there hoping they would catch his attention. However, he already have his prospect, and it even comes with an interesting prize.

When he got back, Nick greeted him with a bunch of questions about his little meet-up with Krisha, without even waiting for him to reply before jumping into another question. It have only been two hours since Joe left to meet Krisha. It was rather quick for a _date_.

"So, did she not go?" Kevin joined the interrogation as Joe found a comfortable seat at the couch where the two have obviously been playing Guitar Hero 3.

"No." Joe said smugly.

"Well, you got home pretty fast." Nick observed.

Joe decided not to give them the details, he did not want them to know that she made him wait for a bit over twenty minutes, and that she continually comes up with retorts whenever he tries to establish a conversation. He did mention that they had a little chat while at Starbucks, that he already knew her name, and that she have let him take her home (while leaving out major details like having to hold her phone up and her making him stop a few houses from where she lived).

"I guess that's a good start, considering that she's difficult." Kevin remarked.

"Mhm. So you better get ready with my prize, Nick" he smirked while flipped his phone open and close. He felt the urge to send her a message. He wanted to make a move to secure his winnings in his little bet with Nick. But he restrained from it, he should not follow through that quick that was the rule, else she would realize that she has the upper hand on him.

--------------------

When Krisha got home, she saw her sister sprawled on the floor of the living room with two other girls. They had the audio player blasting with songs by the Jonas brothers.

"Wow, Krisha you actually went out of your room today?" Kyla mused.

Her sister can effortlessly be a bitch sometimes, but Krisha does not like Kyla getting into her. Krisha mumbled something that must have meant a _Yes_, while she dragged herself up to her room. If only her sister knew who she met that day; if only Kyla knew who drove her home then maybe she would consider acting a bit nicer. And without a doubt, Kyla would be shrieking the hell out of her lungs by now with matching frantic jumps. Krisha laughed at the thought, but she decided not to tell her sister—or anyone for that matter. It was not as if it was a big of a deal; they had their phones switched and they wanted their own phones back so they arranged to meet up, that was all there was to it. Or so she thought. She would be surprised if she just knew how much Joe wanted to be her boyfriend.

--------------------

Joe tapped his fingers against his phone trying to decide if he should send Krisha a message already. With barely two weeks left of summer, he knew he had to act fast (while trying to be smooth) if he wanted to win the appealing bet with Nick. She let out a heavy breath escape his lips as he gave in to the tempting phone keys. He started fumbling into the keys. He He looked at the messages that he have previously sent his phone through hers when they still had their phones switched. _'A-ha!'_ he thought, then saved the number, _Krisha._

_Don't even think that_

_you've already seen the _

_last of me._

He impatiently tapped his foot while drumming his fingers against his lap. His phone vibrated a few minutes later and he eagerly opened it, thinking it would have been Krisha's reply. But it was not, it read: Alexa. He opened it with a bit less enthusiasm. And read through it. The phone vibrated after a long stretch of time. He opened it.

_Wait, who is this?_

So she has not saved his number? He shrugged. _Interesting._

_Joe, the hot guy you _

_met earlier._

It took her even longer to reply this time, as if Joe have not already been drying of anticipation of the previous reply. _Was she that uninterested?_

_Oh? That sucks then._

Joe chuckled at her retort and quickly typed in a reply.

_It took you forever to _

_make that come back._

A reply came almost as soon as he hit said.

_It took you that fast to _

_come up with a lame_

_attempt to mockery?_

He smirked. She was impossible. But her retorts were just making her even more endearing. Joe find it really interesting because she the only girl so far who is able to speak out her mind out to him. She does not take any precautions just because he was popular. She did not seem to care. He did not know what to say next. He was shoved into the dirt again, head flat on the ground. He decided to call her instead. At first, she rejected the call. She was in the middle of reading this article from her laptop and the buzzing noise that the phone's vibration was making was bugging her.

He tried again. She picked up just before he was about to get prompted to voicemail, "What's keeping you?" he asked.

"Demanding much?" she replied, without taking her eyes off the article; only two paragraphs left before she's done.

"Love me much?" he smirked.

"Hold on." She must not have heard his flirty reply, she was concentrating on the article.

"Still there?"

"Uh-huh, but not really."

"How do you mean?"

"Mmm…reading. Wait."

"Oh, so I'm distracting you then?"

"Distracting? No." she heard him give a sigh of relief as she said that. She finished the article then added, "You're not too important to have that _power_ to distract me. Disturb might be the more appropriate word." she leered.

"Of course, of course. I'm not _yet_ that important. But we'll get there." he said self-righteously.

Krisha yawned from the other line and mumbled something Joe did not understand, "So why'd you call?" she asked sounding bored.

"Want to get rid of me already?" he asked, dressing his voice with a hurt tone.

She ignored it, "Isn't it late?"

"One A.M. I'd say early."

"Smartass."

"Why thank you, that was the nicest thing you've told me so far."

"I know. I'm generous like that."

He laughed heartily, "So, why are you still up?"

"None of your business. And if I give two monkeys, I can ask you the same question."

"How about one?"

"Huh?"

"Do you give one monkey about me at the least?"

"Maybe half a rotten rat and a thin slice of cheese."

"Aww, that is just so sweet. I didn't know I was worth all that much!"

"You're impossible."

"I was thinking the same thing about you." He said simply. It was true, she was giving him such a hard time. "So what time are you crashing?"

"Three to four hours from now." She replied.

He was not expecting her to answer him seriously. He was actually already getting ready for a '_What do you care?'_ or something to that line. He knew he was getting somewhere, and this was worth losing a few hours of sleep over.

He did not know when he fell asleep, It must have been really late, _'Oh crap.'_ He fell asleep on her.

**A/N: I'D STILL LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU. Reviews make me ecstatic:) and I'm not fishing for just praises either, constructive crit and suggestions are very much welcome. I'm hoping to hear from you guys soon! Love love 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: JOE IS MINE! growls and claws Okay fine he's not, but cut me some slack and stop reminding me. I don't own anything but this plot and my imagination and maybe some twisted sense of humor D**

It was quarter before ten. For Joe, he had slept in. He sat up, quite disoriented. He rubbed the sleep in his eyes. He still had his phone in his hands and his headset plugged into his ears. Only then did he realize that he fell asleep while talking to Krisha. "Very smooth, Joe. Way to impress a girl." He groaned. He quickly redialed her number. He tried twice but landed on her voicemail. He grunted at every ring, she must have been irritated at him.

Third try lucky. She finally picked up but did not talk except for a faint breathing sound that suggested she was there—just quiet.

"Good morning. Sorry about last night." He said sheepishly.

There was no reply, just a vague mumble.

"I didn't want to fall asleep why talking to you. I swear." He insisted, hoping she'd finally talk.

"Uhm…who is this?" she asked unthinkingly.

"Joe." he replied tentatively.

"It's too early." she whined.

"It's almost ten." He said as if making a point.

She groaned, "Exactly. No one's supposed to wake me up until past noon."

"Oh, sorry." he apologized feeling uneasy, "I just thought I'd apologize for falling asleep on you."

"That's not physiologically possible." she said after a yawn, "And besides, I thought it was hilarious when you started to snore" she added with a smirk.

His eyes widened and he could feel his face flush. He quickly protested, sounding a lot like a little kid, "Hey! I do not snore. You are so making that up!"

Krisha tried to stifle a laugh but terribly failed. She tried to talk through her outburst, "well if you try keeping up with me some other night and fall asleep again, I'll record it for you."

"Oh, so you're anticipating another late night call from me, aren't you?" he threw back at her, gaining back his confidence.

She took a while to reply and right there and then, Joe knew he has her cornered this time. He heard her groan from the other end which only made his smile widen. "And Joe scores!" he shouted, imitating the voice of sports commentators, "That's the first time you could not think of a witty come back."

"Whatever. Joe, one point. Krisha, three hundred fifty two thousand, nine hundred eighty one." She said, also trying the sports commentator tone but in a less enthusiastic voice; as if the team she was betting on was losing big time.

Joe laughed at this, "You cheater! You added a point to your score." He said it with such conviction as if a point made such a big difference.

"My bad. It's just difficult to keep track of the score board when the opponent is not really much of a competition." she said, letting another yawn escape her lips.

"Yeah, I know. Your presence make me lame like that." He said, trying to add a dramatic tone to it.

She sighed, easing a serious tone, "No. You're just naturally lame like that. And we can _not_ really do anything about it. It's really sad you know."

"I know. I love you too." he said, laughing.

There was a brief pause. She has been blocking all his flirtatious advances but he still cannot get a clue. She was being blunt, but she did not want to assume too much. She would like to think that he was just naturally like that with every girl he meets. This was somewhat true, except that she was missing one vital thing in Joe's intentions—there was something at stake; so he has to be extra flirty.

"Ugh. Whatever." she said finally giving up on him.

"Joe scores yet again! He's finally picking up." he regained his commentator voice, then shifted to his usual cheeky tone, "And the amazing part is you did not attempt to deny it."

"Only because there isn't any point doing so when I know you'd just pretend to hear something else." she said simply.

"Awww, you're finally submitting to me.' he cooed.

"Shut up." she snapped at him simply, "Hey I have to hang up. I still want to sleep."

"Just when things are going my way?" he griped.

She laughed mechanically, "Uh-huh."

"Five more minutes." he bargained.

"Okay, five more minutes but don't call for the rest of the day." she said.

"Krisha! I told you to go back to sleep. I'll call you later." he smirked, as if it were her fault that they were still on the phone.

"Ha-ha. That was very funny." Sarcasm plagued her tone.

"I know," he said, "So…dream of me when you go back to bed?"

"That would be too much of a nightmare more than anything." she leered.

He laughed again, "And yet you love it."

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." And with that she hung up. It did not take too much time before Krisha finally got to sleep again. Ten in the morning was still definitely too early for her, although even if he refuses to believe it, she was very much being entertained by Joe else she would have instantly just fell back asleep while talking to him.

--------------------

Joe had a somewhat idiotic smile on his face while he sat up on his bed with his back was rested on the headboard. He flipped his phone shut but continued to gaze on it as if hoping she'd send him a message or something corny like that.

"Joe, we have band practice in an hour!" he heard Nick call from down stairs. He almost forgot about that; although they were having two weeks off from shows they still had to practice.

He jumped out of his bad and quickly scrambled his way to the bathroom. He felt like it was going to be a busy day.

**A/N: That's kinda short, but I hope you guys liked it nonetheless. I'D STILL LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU. Reviews make me ecstatic:) and I'm not fishing for just praises either, constructive crit and suggestions are very much welcome. I'm hoping to hear from you guys soon! Love love 3**


	12. Chapter 12: for PyratGurl05

**A/N: JOE IS MINE! growls and claws Okay fine he's not, but cut me some slack and stop reminding me. I don't own anything but this plot and my imagination and maybe some twisted sense of humor D**

It was a boring ay for Krisha—very typical. She has been staring at the screen of her Macbook for a while now, while tapping on her jelly wristrest. She has been playing all sorts of flash games all afternoon and has read over a dozen of stories and articles over the net and she was left with nothing else to do. She leaned her head back and her eyes landed on the wall clock across her bed. Half past five, she still had a long day to go; around eleven hours more of being awake.

Letting out a sigh, she shut her Macbook and pushed it to the side of her bed. She leaned on the headboard and searched for the remote; she remembered throwing it on her bed earlier that day so it must be there. She found it a few minutes later entangled among her untidy layers of sheets and comforters.

She turned the television on and scanned through the channel. She first checked what was on National Geographic. It was an episode of Worlds Apart which she has already seen a number of times. She viewed MTV next, but she did not like the genre they were playing. She did this for a while, shifting channels every after less than a minute. There was nothing on that she liked so she settled to wait for the next movie on Star movies. It was The Grudge. She groaned; she easily gets freaked out with horror movies but she knew she was bored so maybe that was something that would keep her at the edge of her seat.

She pulled her covers all the way up to her chest while clutching the remote on her left hand. She thought that if in case it gets too creepy, she would just turn it to another channel right away. Every now and then, Krisha would gasp or turn away from the television just so she would not get too scared. The way the haunting woman moved was sending chills through her body. It was the scene where the woman was crawling down the stairs, bones clanking upon every movement and all, Krisha's face was slightly scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed. She was trying to concentrate so she could fight the feeling of being scared off. She clutched on her covers, trying not to take her eyes off the television while wishing that she had not watched the movie at all.

_Nothing can erase the damage done. I have seen ten liars love, seen two lovers lie, seen youth, blinded, smiling._

AFI came singing Over Exposure. Krisha almost jumped at the sudden sound, and trust me it's songs like these that you would not really appreciate hearing while being freaked out. She was disoriented for a moment, it took a bit before she realized someone was calling her. Then, she silently felt thankful that she changed her ring tone to Over Exposure because it was a lot less scary than Cradle of filth's gothic music (which was her ring tone a few days ago).

"Hello?" came Joe's voice.

Krisha was still trying to put her heart rate back to normal because it felt like it skipped a few beats, "You've got great timing."

"What?" he sounded a bit confused.

"Nothing. What do you want?" he said, sounding a bit too stern.

"Bad time then?" she smirked.

"Nope, you just almost gave me a heart attack." she replied.

He chuckled, "I didn't know I could affect anyone that much."

She groaned at his retort, "I'm guessing you're bored."

"Nah-uh. It's impossible to get bored when talking to you. You're fun" he said.

"Fun? I know, I can be a clown like that." She said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean."

"I do?"

"Uh-huh."

"Whatever."

"So what are you doing?" he initiated to start a conversation.

She sighed, she was getting lost with the movie's story because it was difficult to converse and watch at the same time, "Just trying to watch something on TV."

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why you're not throwing fireballs and spit fires of mockery at me right now. You're preoccupied." He said with a smirk.

It took her a while to reply. She heard him but she was still immersed in the movie, "Uh-huh." she finally replied mechanically.

She was quiet, except for a few sharp breaths, gasps and groans. There was one time that he thought he heard her stifle a scream. "What are you watching anyways?" he asked, curious why she was having such reactions.

"The grudge." she answered with a few seconds delay.

"Oh." he said, not really knowing what to say next, "Hey, I just call you later if you're bu-"

She cut him off just before he could finish his sentence, "Have you seen it? C'mon let's watch it together. It kinda makes it a little less scary when I know someone else is watching."

He lit up at her suggestion. It was probably the longest thing she ever said to him, and the best part was that it was not some retort or any attempt to shove him off. He actually found it endearing.

"Oh, okay." He said, then quickly jumping off the couch to look for the remote. _'Where the Fuck is it?'_ he was tossing everything around, desperately looking for it but the very chaotic state of his room was making it impossible as of that moment.

"It's not that you have too. Only if you wanted to." she added after not hearing from him for a bit.

Giving up, he sat in front of the television and pressed the power button. "No, I want to. What channel is it?" he answered quickly so she would not get the idea that he was just being pushed into the idea.

"Starmovies. Hurry, it's getting freakier!" she said, adding a laugh, figuring that she must have sounded really weird, "You suck though, 'cuz it's almost over."

"I suck? I do not! Well, maybe I would if you'd ask nicely." he smirked.

She had to think for a while if she have understood what he said, "You are nasty."

"Nah-uh. It's all in your head." he chuckled.

It was already in the part where the haunting woman showed its face with the terrifying look. And just then Kyla jumped into Krisha's face out of no where, "A-ha! Who are you talking to?"

"AHHH!" Krisha screamed sounding much like a girl for the very first time since her and Joestarted talking. She was breathing heavily, "Kyla, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Obviously. Well get off the phone and go down for dinner." Kyla ordered.

Krisha looked at her sister skeptically, they rarely ever have dinners together since their mom would always be out until very late. And if ever she and Kyla would decide to eat together, it would be upstairs in her room. "Come down for dinner? Why?" Krisha asked as if it were the most unbelievable thing on Earth.

"Because Jake came over for dinner." Kyla answered as if that explained everything, then skipped her way out leaving an annoyed Krisha.

"Umm…hello? What was that screaming all about?" Joe's voice made Krisha snap out. For a moment she had forgotten that she was still on her phone with him.

"Nothing, just my sister. Plus the scene freaked me out." she said.

"So, you need to get off for dinner?" he asked politely.

She smirked, "Eavesdropping much?"

He chuckled. He likes it when she uses that tone. "Maybe." he said.

"Ha-ha." she said flatly, "And yeah, I guess I have to end the call."

"Can you call me when you're done?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes but just as prepared for a no.

"Nope." She said simply.

"Ah, typical. So I guess I'll just have to call you every ten minutes." he said flirtatiously.

"Then I guess we'll ust have to see if I pick up." He said, faking a yawn.

"No fair! You should pick up." he protested.

"We'll see. Gotta go Joe." She said simply, "Hey, it rhymed!"

He laughed at her heartily. "I'll talk to you in 10…9…" he said as if counting down.

"Whatever. Talk to you whenever." With that, she finally hung up on him.

--------------------

Krisha practically dragged herself to the dining table. She would like to think that her mom knew well enough how she felt towards the whole thing with Jake, so she could not quite understand just why they had to have him over for dinner. She was on top of the flight of the stairs and she saw everyone at the dining table. They have rarely ever used that since—well, ever since their parents got divorced; unless it was a special occasion. Krisha frowned.

Her mother gave her a look that said she has to behave and act nice. It was not easy doing that with Jake around. It was not even easy to stand being in the same room with some guy who is trying to wind their mother's heart. Krisha gave Jake a quick look. _What did he want? Why does he have the nerve to go over for dinner?_ Krisha looked away and sat at the far end of the table. She was a seat away from her sister, to whim she sat nearest to. She knew that if she tried to sit any closer to any of them, she might just blow up.

Everything was set up. It looked like the not so average dinner, like there was something special going on. Krisha had a mental checklist rolled out of her head. It was not her birthday, not Kyla's and definitely not her mom's. It was not any holiday. What was she missing out on?

Krisha picked on her food all through out dinner. I she were any less respectful, she would have walked out of there as soon as she took her seat. Everyone was doe and Krisha was getting ready to be excused from the rest of the little gathering and she was relieved to feel her phone vibrate against her pants (the third time during dinner). Now she has an excuse to leave the table.

Just when she was motioning to get up, her mom cleared her throat. "Girls, I know you're both wondering why we're having this dinner tonight. And well I—actually Jake and I have some news for you two." Their mother paused, taking this time to look and smile at Jake.

Right there and then, Krisha knew and feared what her mom was going to say net. She swallowed as a lump formed in her throat.

"Jake and I are now engaged to be married." Her mother continued happily, "Where not yet sure when the wedding will be but we're thinking around December."

Both of her daughters fell silent, neither one wanted to react. It was Kyla who gained her voice first, "Well, congratulations Mom. It will be great." she said with enthusiasm. Krisha however, wanted to think that her sister probably was just faking it. _She has to be._

Krisha swallowed hard, "Well if you're happy… Now I have to excuse myself." She did not have to wait for anyone's permission. She just went straight to her room and plopped on her bed. Her phone vibrated for the fourth time since dinner. It was Joe. Krisha thought twice before finally deciding to pick it up.

"You took too long." he whined.

She smirked, "You know, impatience can be an anti-seductive trait."

He chuckled, "Oh psh. You know you love it."

"Ha-ha." she made sure there was an adequate space between the two syllables to emphasize the sarcasm in her voice, "So what happened to the movie?" she asked, successfully hiding the spitefulness ini her voice from the little announcement from downstairs.

"Well I got really confused with it, actually. Going from flashbacks to different present scenes was too much for me," he paused with a smirk, scratching his head, "it was, you know…It ended in a freaky way."

"I'll remind myself never to ask you to tell me a story ever again." she laughed.

"At least I tried." he whined, "So how about another movie?"

She did not really care, anything that would take her mind off her mom's engagement would be great. "Okay, but pick a good movie, and don't be wrong." The last phrase sounded a lot like a threat which only made Joe laugh even more.

**A/N: Hey hey! So, I'm thinking about ending this fic about four to five chapters from now. But I need your insights. If I end it after 4-5 chapters I'm planning to have a sequel. But I want to know if you'd rather that I add about 10 chapters more, then not have the sequel anymore? Love love 3 Hope to hear from you guys:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own the Jonas brothers. This is going to be short, a bit boring, and more of like a transition chapter. Let me now what you think. Enjoy! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! 3**

She did not really care, anything that would take her mind off her mom's engagement would be great. "Okay, but you pick a good movie, and don't be wrong." The last phrase sounded a lot like a threat which only made Joe laugh even more.

He started flipping through channels, "Let's see." He was not quite sure what sort of movies se wanted so he was having problems deciding. He breathed out heavily.

"Found anything yet?" she asked sounding impatient. She was also flipping through channels, "Oh here, How about Mirror Mask?"

"I thought I was going to choose?" he said playfully.

She just laughed at him, "But you're taking too long. Besides it was just a suggestion."

"Well, is it any good?" he stopped flipping through the channels; he was not sure where Mirror Mask was shown, he has not even heard of it before.

"I think so. Haven't watched it before, but yeah I think it's nice." she replied.

"Okay then. Mirror mask it is." he agreed, "In which channel is it on?"

"Go find it." she answered.

"No fair, how am I supposed to guess which one it is?" he pouted.

"I dunno, just go find it."

"But Krisha…"

"No buts."

"Fine." he grumbled.

"You're so easy to manipulate and naïve sometimes." she commented.

There was a pause, he was looking through the channels, "I am?"

"Yeah, it's easy for anyone to have their way on you." she explained.

"Nah, I'm like that only with people I like." He said mechanically, letting it slip through his tongue. Even he was not sure if he meant what he just said or if it was just that he has gone to be so used with girls that he automatically says things that they would like to hear.

"Right." She said sarcastically. He was quiet, she was not sure why but did not put any thought into it.

"A-ha!" he finally said in a triumphant voice, "I got it!"

She was not sure what he was talking about, "What?"

"HBO?" he answered her question with another question.

It took a while before she could understand what he was talking about. He finally found the channel, "Yeah. How did you find it?"

The movie has already started with its opening credits by then; the title has not been shown. "I listened in to your TV and tried finding it through the movie channels." He sounded proud of himself, almost as if it were such a big achievement.

"For a moment I thought you did something smart." she said simply. She's impossible. She cannot even say anything positive to him. After all, he had to actually _think_ about it. Thinking and Joe Jonas do not always get along unless it is crucially necessary like some finals test that could make or break his grades.

"Well I bet you still love how _dumb _I get." he teased.

"Wishful thinking much?" she retorted.

"_So_ you are aware of my wishes after all." he chuckled.

"Uh-huh. Too bad I'm not your fairy god parent." she leered, "Now shush you mouth and watch."

He whined but grumbled a faint, "Fine."

They were quiet for the rest of the movie, or at least Krisha was. Joe however was just trying really hard to fight the urge to talk. He does not get the movie. But he did not want to pester her about it anymore because when he did he only got a flat, _'If you're going to be dense like that then you really wont get it.'_ She was proving her self to be really difficult and as much as he liked the challenge he was really being put down. If there was not a prize at stake, he probably would have given up on someone like this.

"Okay, so she's like stuck in her drawings? That's just stupid." He blurted out the comment even before he could realize it. And knowing her, he was expecting another round of insults. But he was wrong.

She laughed at his comment, "Well, that' what most skeptics say about unconventional idea. People get so locked with conforming with the popular beliefs that they choose to think that everything that trays away from it is ridiculed."

"You always do that." he said.

"You know, say something witty or something too smart that it makes it too difficult for me to catch up. And whenever we talk, it just makes me feel dumb." he whined.

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked, frowning at his complain.

"Well not really, it just makes it so difficult for me to be at par with your level."

She smirked, "You're Joe Jonas, for Pete's sake. You've got girls screaming your name from all over. You don't even have to try."

But he just continued whining, "Yeah I'm Joe Jonas, some guy you haven't even heard of until the charity concert. It's just weird for me you know, talking to someone who doesn't know me and who is not even slightly interested in me. That's just unfamiliar ground."

Jo did not mean to say it that way. Her callousness just got into him. It was just making him feel as he was making efforts for a lost cause. It was as if he was hitting on this huge chunk of rock that would not move—not even budge a little in his advances.

"So do you get the movie yet?" she asked, obviously changing the topic since she knew where Joe was going with it.

Joe gave a silent sigh, "Yeah, I guess so." As much as he wanted to sound more enthusiastic and less lame, he could not think of anything better to say, "So you like these sorts of movies?"

"Yeah, it's not like the usual flicks." She answered adding, "And I love Neil Gaiman."

"You what who?" he was puzzled. Was this an attempt to give him a hint that she was not interested in him in any way?

"The children's book author." She explained, "The guy who makes really cool graphic novels. This movie is one of his collaborations."

"Oh." Was all Joe said. He just feels so dumb around her.

They were like this for the next days. They would just talk on the phone, occasionally exchange text messages, and sometimes watch the same movie on television while talking. And although Krisha had slightly changed through the days, she was still so difficult to read for Joe. She does not even send him any message unless it was a reply to his. She never calls him back even if he asks. It was always Joe who would call. So even if she had been a bit nicer the past few days, Joe could not help but think that maybe he was not gong anywhere. Maybe, Nick was right, he can only make easy girls fall for his charms. And Krisha was proving herself to be far from easy.

**A/N: Hey hey! Okay so I think this is going to run until chapter 18 or up to ch20(depends how long ti takes to get to the 'end point'), then we'll have a sequel. I already figured the best way to end this and please don't hate me, because I always write my stuff in a twisted way. Lol! Love love 3 Hope to hear from you guys:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: JOE IS MINE! growls and claws Okay fine he's not, but cut me some slack and stop reminding me. I don't own anything but this plot and my imagination and maybe some twisted sense of humor D**

Joe has not called for the past few days. No messages, no nothing. It was as if he just disappeared on her. It was not as if Krisha has the right to even expect to hear from him. They do not have anything going on except a weird sort of acquaintance under the circumstances they had. Beyond that, there really was not anything. Krisha tried to think less of it. She did not like him in any way, _does she?_ It was to be expected, he was bored then so they talked; he spared some time for her. But that was it. She would like to think that she just got used to talking to him almost 24/7. She got so used to it that not receiving anything from him for two and a half days just felt weird, almost as if something huge was missing.

Where have Joe been anyways? Apparently he has just been home all the time. Nick still kept pestering him about the bet. They both know that he was not going anywhere with Krisha. She was just so different from the rest of the girls that he has dated before. Not that it was a bad thing; it could be interesting for a while but not when you are not getting any reaction. Not when he feels like he is hitting on a huge rock that would not even move nor bulge.

Her phone rang, for a split second it entered her head that it might be Joe since he was one of the few that ever called her. She looked over the caller ID, it was her Dad. She quickly hit the _answer_. She was not sure why he would call. He rarely ever did.

"Hey Krish, do you think you can come over at our house later?" her dad asked.

Krisha could not understand it was four in the afternoon, as she being asked to sleep over? Lily hated seeing her and her sister, why would her dad ask her to come over? But he shrugged the though, maybe their dad's new wife is not that bad after all, "I guess it's okay."

"Great, you can come over at six. You see we couldn't find anyone to baby-sit Cole on such short notice and Lily and I really need to attend this function tonight." her father explained.

Krisha's mouth fell open. What was her dad thinking? He walks out of their life. He remarries and is suddenly not available for her and her sister unless he could sneak out of lily's guard, and now he call and just when Krisha thought maybe he finally grew a spine to invite his daughter to his house, all hell breaks loose. He just wanted her to babsit his four year old son with the bitch. Krisha went frantic. She hung up. Her dad called he back but she just redirected t to voicemail. A few minutes later she decided to send her Dad a message:

Okay, I'll be there.

She hit send a little too harshly, her lips pursed and her mood swinging violently. She have always been a Daddy's girl but she had to deal with not seeing him anymore when he and her mom separated. It was difficult for everyone but not as difficult a it was for her. Kyla was then too young o understand or even care about what was going on' her mom was just happy to finally have their dad kicked out of the house. She, Krisha was fourteen then. She was still just adjusting to the awkward adolescent years when it had to happen. She saw and heard every fight. They never even tried to conceal it from her. She was like a buffer, she had to accept everything yet not feel. She did not want Kyla to get what was happening to the family. She never cried—not once. As much as she hated her sister for being too young to understand, she knew better not to show any signs of weakness. Her dad would always tell her that she is the big sister, she has to be strong. And she never really even has anyone to tell anything to. Ever since the divorce, Krisha grew distant to everyone. She ditched her friends and hid under the apathetic Goth façade. And it was effective, the look, the clothes and the attitude definitely made her into an anti-social loser.

Lying on her bed, she let these thought overcome her. She stared into the ceiling as if trying to bore a whole into it. She finally got up a few minutes later and headed to her bathroom. Unlike most days, it took her no more than ten minutes to finish. The water felt too cold as it ruthlessly pierced through her skin. She cursed under her breath, pulling hard on her hair as she rinsed it. She let some of the shampoo get into her eyes. She liked how it stings; it reminds her how she could still feel. She indulged in the pain, not washing it off until a few seconds later when her phone vibrated on the sink.

She quickly finished up, and then pat herself dry. She looked over her phone, guessing it was her dad, probably confirming with her. She was right, she opened the message. And what was more it that he was asking her to just get a cab there, because Lily won't let him off. Krisha groaned, _'This is so typical. Oh wait, who was asking the favor again? He is! Not me.'_ She let out a sigh, and the moment she stepped out of the bathroom, he drained off all her frustration. She wore that blank expression again.

She trudged her way to her closet, picking out a red and black _Hatebreeder _tee. She used in a school activity once where she got paint splattered on her back. While that was a nasty memory, the paint actually looked like some cool abstract on the shirt. She paired it off with her black off beat pants, a pair of once-was-white-chucks that had mini graffiti and doodles with black and blue ink all over it. She looked herself in the mirror, and well she looked a lot like a hardcore metal freak but that was not quite how she wanted it. Although she was not one who thought she needed to dress up just to make a point (with the point being she was a num callous goth kid who badly screams hate), just this time she will allow it.

She walked over to her dresser, rummaged through the drawers for her make-up. It had been too long since she used anything else besides her mascara and eyeliner plus an occasional lip tint. This time, she wanted to just express every anger into making her look like it. She put on a fair amount of foundation into her face and neck, it was one or two shades lighter than her color, which made her look pale. She decided to work her way downwards, starting off with her eyes. She lined four dark shades of eye shadow in front of her. First, she applied the black one, the mixed it up with a very dark shade of violet. She worked into it, her eyebrows furrowing as she put on two other shades of blue. She spotted her old eyeliners. The last time she had used them, she got _the look_ from her mom. The look that lingers halfway between disappointment and disgust. There were four shades of it. Black. Blue. Brown. Red. It was one of those easy to smudge things that do not wear off unless you dab it with some eye make-up removing solution. She left out the blue shade and put on the red shade first. It perfectly made the entire look of her eyes as she lines the inner part f her eyelids with it. Next was the black liner, followed by the brown one to make her eyes look sunken. She looked at herself again, leaning back on her chair. She reminded herself of posers trying so hard to show they were Goths when they do not even know the essence of the subculture. One more thing, she gently smudged the eyeliners downwards just enough to give the effect she wanted. Perfect. The last touch was a dark shade of lipstick. It was reddish brown of some sort, then she lined thinly with a dark lip liner. Net, she pitted both sleeves of her shirt. She knew she was going to regret this act after because it was a limited edition shirt. But right then, she was angry and she does not care. She looked at herself, she looked really freaky now—this time, more like the real goth thing, but it does not seem enough yet.

"Eff." She cursed, realizing she needed to remove her top, which might ruin her make-up. She carefully pulled it off. And put on a black see-through laced long-sleeved blouse that fits her perfectly. She had not worn it for a while now. She then cut her shirt just bellow the word Hatebreeder, then through the neckline to make it come off her left shoulder. She then put it over the blouse. It was cut just a good two inches above her navel.

It was just perfect. Now that has got to freak her father out. She smiled wryly at her reflection. There was something missing, she was still a bit bare to her opinion. She furrowed in concentration, then fumbled through her drawers, looking specifically for something. Then, she finally found it, a lave collar necklace with black and ruby embellishments and a cross pendant at the center. Just one last thing—a black and gray plaid mini-skirt that went over her pants.

She gave her image one last look before she walked off the room, taking long strides so she would not have to explain to her mom nor her sister if they were even home. She checked her pockets. There was her phone, her iPod, and her wallet and she knew that was all she needed.

---------------

When Krisha stepped out of the car, her dad was already outside waiting for her. He looked different. He was in a Gray suit, his hair fixed as if not one stand of hair was supposed to fall out of its place. She saw him frown at her, but it was not like the look her mom always gives her. It was more like, why-are-you-doing-this sort of frown. Krisha blinked it away and acted as if she had not noticed her father's expression. She kissed him on the cheek, which left a faint lipstick mark on his face.

"So you decided to go gothic again, Krish?" he said, trying to ease up the air.

She just nodded, her eyes looking away from her father. He was different. But she refused to notice it until now. Her dad, in a suit. That was just weird. She was more used to seeing him in rice ants and cotton button downs because he always refuses to wear anything uncomfortable. But here he was, looking so unlike him. They were quiet until a pair of footsteps came close to the door. The door clicked and Lily emerged from behind it in a gaudy piece of clothing that would blind you just by sparing it a glance.

"What are you supposed to be?" Lily asked, looking at Krisha from top to bottom; disgust evident in the expression of her face.

Krisha was about to comment on Lily' own choice of fashion sene when her Dad came in between them, "Lily, we better get going. Krisha already knows what to do. Let's go." As the couple walked off, all her Dad could offer was an apologetic wave as they backed out of the driveway.

**A/N: Was it bad? It's a bit rushed though… I know it is a bit melodramatic but I felt the necessity to put this part so people would understand where our character is coming from…especially for the following chapters. Love love 3 Hope to hear from you guys:) reviews and suggestions are appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: JOE IS MINE! growls and claws Okay fine he's not, but cut me some slack and stop reminding me. I don't own anything but this plot and my imagination and maybe some twisted sense of humor D**

Cole was not so much of a problem. He was still sleeping when Krisha stepped in to the house. When he woke up, he just sat quietly on his bad while Krisha looked over him from the couch in his room. Krisha remarked that he was rather lame, after noticing that he had not moved from the exact spot where he was sitting at his bed after a few minutes have passed.

"Where is Mum and Dad?" he finally spoke, his voice low and croaky, probably of dried saliva.

Krisha replied without even looking at the boy, "Out somewhere. I'm-" she paused, "I'm baby sitting you for the night until they are back." She decided not to tell the whole stepsister thing. There was no need for that, there probably would _not_ be any other occasion when they would meet and have to know about it anyways. She finally looked at Cole and smiled. She figured why the kid must not have been talking, with all that make-up, what four years old would not have been stunned waking up to see that?

"Want to eat or something?" she asked as pleasantly as she could. She never really cooks or fix anything at home anymore so she was hoping he'd just say no. To her dismay, he nodded his head still bowed down.

"Let's go downstairs." she said, as she walked to the door and waited for him at the top of the stairs.

He looked at her uncertainly. He definitely looked quite scared of her but he followed her just the same. It felt like being with a mute, but Krisha could not really complaint. At least she would not have to worry about having to bond or be extra nice to the kid.

"Don't get so scared of me. It's just make-up." She finally said reassuringly as she set him on the chair in the kitchen counters, "I'm no good cook but I'll try to make it taste edible." She smirked which made Cole laugh. Krisha knew it was not his fault that her parents split up not that her Dad chose a filthy bitch over them; he knew none of that so she did not have to be nasty on him. And if there was one thing that makes her soften up, it would be kids.

"What are we cooking?" Cole asked uncertainly, his volume just above a whisper.

Krisha smiled at him as she rummaged through the cupboard, "You want pasta?" she offered. Her smile really looked weird with her do, it does not fit.

Cole nodded enthusiastically as he pounded on the counter in excitement. Okay, now he's acting more like a kid. He started singing something that sounded like those preschool adventure DVDs. Krisha have not yet heard of it before but she caught a few parts of it that she actually understood (Cole still have problems with his pronunciation). That part goes, _we're not too big and we're not to touch but if we work together we've got the right stuff._ He sang it over and over until the tune already got stuck into Krisha's head.

She was already done with the chili macaroni sauce and the water for the pasta already was already boiling. She could not find the scissors so she decided on using a knife instead. Krisha was used to using knives, but as she cut the top of the macaroni's packaging, the knife slipped and cut her right thumb. She winced at the pain, about one sixth oh an inch of her skin was dangling loosely from a tiny skin left before the knife has completely chopped the chunk of skin off. Krisha smirked at the sight of her finger and applied pressure into it to stop the bleeding.

When Cole realized what has happened, he gasped and ran over to her. She laughed when he eagerly asked to see it. She showed it to him and animatedly acted up a shiver, "Does it hurt?"

Under normal conditions, Krisha would have retorted with a simple but cruel, _Duh_. But she fought the urge to do that and instead said, "Nope. Not at all. I'm strong like that." Then winked at Cole who totally believed her and it up with interest.

After a few minutes, they were eating their chili mac, while Krisha's thumb still pressed on her index finger. They had a few dumb conversations, those you have with silly kids who would believe anything you would say. Cole's eyes would always light up whenever Krisha would twist stories and tell unbelievable things. In a few minutes, they were full and are bloated with water because the sauce wet too spicy.

It has been almost an hour since they finished their chili mac, and they were running out of things to do. Krisha reached on her pocket to check on her phone and pulled out her iPod. The two of them listened to her music, with Cole blinking abnormally frequent times because of the loudness of the music and the growling voices that he could not comprehend.

Krisha had just flipped open her phone when Cole tossed one of the earphones and opened the television, "It was too laud. I'm watching TV." he declared.

Krisha mumbled an _okay_. She had three messages and a missed call. The first message was from her Dad saying that they will be back before nine (which was barely thirty minutes from then), while the two other messages where from Joe, who was just saying hi. The missed call was also Joe. She smirked at his name and tossed her phone to her side. If she had not cut her finger, maybe she would have replied but her finger felt sore, and besides it was just a simple _Hi_ so she decided not to bother.

Cole watched intently as some cartoon that sounded something like Backyardigans was played on Nickelodeon. He would sing along and go with what the character were doing. There were eve times when he would say the lines along with the characters. It was then that her phone rang again. It was Joe, she picked it up in a few seconds. She had not brought her headset and was pressing the phone against her shoulder with her face.

"Hey, sorry I've been busy lately." he lied, he has been home all along.

"I noticed." she said simply.

He forced a laugh, "Have you? I thought it would not make much of a difference if I called or not."

"What are you driving at?" she frowned at the phone, "Look, I'm baby-sitting right now, call me in thirty minutes."

"No, call me." he sounded rather demanding.

"Whatever. If you don't want to, then don't" she snapped then hung up.

She did not understand what was going on with him. He did not sound like his goofy self at all. What was that even about?

It was barely six days before the bet's deadline. Could that be the reason Joe was acting so weird? Was he just being pressured?

---------------

The door clicked and her Dad and Lily emerged from behind it. They looked as if they were arguing and Krisha figured it was the right time to slip off the house before she gets involved or snapped at by Lily. Luckily, she was already half way closing the door when she started bellowing her name and throwing things around the house. So their marriage was not too perfect after all.

Krisha decided to walk a few blocks, she was not yet called for a cab when she _escaped from the argument _Lily and herDad were having. She decided to walk the first few blocks then call a cab when she gets to a stop or a shed.

Her phone vibrated again, she cussed as she hurt her wounded finger when she reached for her phone to get the call. It was Joe, and she almost forgot about the whole deal with him asking her to call him back.

"So you really don't want to call me? It has to be me calling you?" he sounded very ticked off. What was his deal?

"Look I don't know what your problem is, but don't take it out on me. And for what it's worth, I'm walking home so I couldn't call you just yet. And gah, I don't even owe you any explanation." she snapped.

"I'm sorry." he said, not wanting to offer an explanation for his behavior, "I can pick you up."

"No, I'll be fine." she refused.

"Okay, can we at least meet up then?" he was already expecting another refusal but instead she sighed a yes.

**A/N: I hope it's not that bad, I'm trying to get to the point where I end this installment as fast as I could cuz I'm already getting excited with the ending and the sequel so please bear with me. Just 3-5 more chapters and it's done ) I hope it's not that bad. Don't bash on me. Rofl! But reviews and suggestions are very welcome…just don't make it hurt too much. haha**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: JOE IS MINE! growls and claws Okay fine he's not, but cut me some slack and stop reminding me. I don't own anything but this plot and my imagination and maybe some twisted sense of humor D**

They agreed to meet at the nearest bus stop, which was two blocks from her Dad's house. She waited for him, patiently sitting at the bench. The wait was no longer than five minutes, but sitting there alone at that time when only a few cars cruised by made it feel too long and unbearable. Joe's car emerged and stopped just in front to her. He squinted his eyes, not sure if it was her. It was difficult to make sure since she looked different that night and he has only seen her thrice before—first was in ht e concert's meet and greet (which does not really count because he did not know her yet), second was through the picture on her phone and third was when they met up at Starbucks. Among the three circumstances, he only really got to see her on the third one.

He got down from the car, being the well mannered person that he is (yes, despite his quirks he has his manners). He looked—or rather stared at her for a moment until she finally spoke up.

"I know I look like crap, there isn't much point in rubbing it in with that look on your face." she smirked, confirming that it _was_ indeed Krisha.

He smirked right back at her and offered a little smile, "Come on." He gestured to his car, opening the door for her.

"It's weird when you act all gentleman-ish like that. It doesn't fit you." she teased. And he only smiled at her a he waited for her to get in before walking around to the other side of the car.

He was quiet and Krisha was so not used to it that it was making her too uncomfortable. There were a few attempts when she seemed like she was about to say something but would stop herself just before she opens her mouth. He would sigh occasionally, which makes Krisha want to do something—anything just so she would not feel this awkward. With some stupid impulse, she hits him on the head a little too harshly than she intended for it to be.

"Hey, what was that for?" he demanded.

She smirked irritated, her face slightly flushed, "For being too quiet."

He made a face at her, "I'm still thinking of where we could go."

"What's that face supposed to mean?" Krisha sounded like a kid protesting without meaning to.

"It means _how can you wear something like that and not look like a total disaster_?" he smirked, starting to look less serious.

She gave him a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, unknowingly sounding a lot like Krisha when she asked the same question.

"It means _because I'm great like that, so now drive._" she answered, consciously mimicking Joe's tone.

He started the car and slowly drove straight ahead, "I don't really now where we can go."

"Well if you did not have plans, why did you want to meet up?" she cocked an eyebrow at him even if he was looking straight at the road.

"I don't know. Why did you say yes?" he asked back.

"Because I didn't say no." she said simply as if she was making perfect sense.

"That explains it." he said mordantly.

"You're being too cranky." she complained.

"Nah-uh. I am just being like you." he said.

She looked at him and frowned, "I said yes because I thought you were going to be fun like usual."

He stared at her, trying to grasp what she had just said. Did she just say that he was fun? He had to blonk a couple of times, as a smile slowly crept into his face, "I'm fun?"

"That's what I said, right?" she smirked.

"You know I'm slow, I just had to make sure Ii got it right." he joked, obviously in a better mood.

She looked away and stared out of the window. It was really dark now and she has not even asked for her mother's permission to be out this late. Krisha was considering sending her mother a message, but realized she probably would not be home anyways so it would not make much of a difference. Joe would occasionally peel his eyes off the road and glance at her, a if trying to make sure he picked up the right girl and not some random _gothly_ chick who looked a lot like Krisha. It was that difficult for him to believe that he was actually getting somewhere even if her actions imply otherwise.

Only then did Joe notice how Krisha was pressing her thumb against her index finger. He squinted into it but he could not really see what was wrong with it so he asked casually, "What happened to that?"

"To what?" she said mechanically without removing her gaze from outside the window.

"Your finger."

"Just got cut."

"How'd it happen?" he sounded concerned.

She glanced at him, "Was cooking for someone I was baby-sitting."

"Oh. You should have dressed it."

"The kid was dressed." Krisha said in her dark humor tone.

"You know what I meant."

"It heals faster when it gets aired. It moistens when it's plastered."

"It gets infected when it's not."

"Not all the time."

"Why take the chance?"

"You know where you want to go yet?" she asked just so he's get off the topic and he understood.

He made a face that suggested he have not made his mind yet. He smirked adorably, "I'm not sure, you got anything in mind?"

"The lat time I suggested something, you did not really enjoy it." she said, remembering how he never really got MirrorMask.

He grinned then suddenly halted to a stop. They were in front of the square near the community football field. Krisha gave him a quizzical look, but he only answered her with a smile then turning off the engine and maneuvering himself out of the car. He was about to open the door for her when she opened it herself and stepped down. "Do not be such a gentleman, Joe. I told you it doesn't seem fitting." she teased.

She followed Joe as he walked down the wooden pathway to Starbucks. "What is it with Starbucks anyways?" she cocked her eyebrows. This was the fourth time that she had gone to Starbucks because of him, which makes her wonder if he were endorsing it of some sort.

"It's the only place we've gone to together so far, so I guess it's sort of safe to say you're okay with this place." he said uncertainly.

"But we've only gone out together once before." she pointed out.

"Psh. I know that." He paused shortly, "Just shut it and let me do things my way this time."

Krisha rolled her eyes on Joe and followed him inside. He made her stay at one of the tables nearest the door as he walked to the counter. Krisha watched him for a while as he made his orders, but like a kid with very little attention span, Krisha soon diverted her attention to some of the wall murals in the coffee shop. Soon, Joe tapped her and motioned her to follow him outside. He was holding a coffee tray with two frappoccinos and two bottles on one hand and a paper bad with the other. He pushed the door with his left shoulder and led the way out. He ordered everything _to go_.

"What now?" she asked.

"Didn't I tell you to shut it and just let me do this night my way?" he smirked at her.

She grunted in protest but said nothing more. He walked back into the car and Krisha was about to step in to the passenger seat when he spoke, "No, don't get back in the car." Krisha gave him a look but said nothing. He settled the coffee tray and the paper bag on the driver's seat while he seemed to be reaching for something inside, whether what it was, Krisha was not sure. He quickly placed it I the inside pocket of his jacket, grabbed the tray and paper bag then turned to close the car door with his foot. "C'mon." he tilted his head to the side and Krisha followed him back to the center of the Square.

The stores were already closing, it was only a few minutes past ten, but only a few people were left. Krisha was surprised when Joe suddenly say at there, at the Square's little landscape 'garden' which was not any bigger than five square meters. Krisha half scoffed and half laughed at him. _What was this, another of his antics?_ She just looked at him. Was it even allowed to sit there?

"Don't make me look stupid alone here." Joe chuckled.

Krisha smirked but said nothing.

"What?" he asked.

She did not say anything for a while then shrugged her shoulders, "You told me to shut it."

He laughed at her hysterically, "Taking me too seriously?"

"Nope, just literally." she answered, her smirk never leaving her face.

"Well I'm allowing you to talk now, so sit here with me." he smiled at her pleadingly until she finally caved in and took a seat beside hi while allowing ample distance between them.

"You are such a schizophrenic." Krisha finally declared after sitting in silence for the first few seconds.

Joe's lips curled to the left and turned into a boyish grin. "How so?" he asked curiously.

"One moment you are taking out your frustrations on me for not calling, and now you're being corny and sitting on this landscape thing." she replied.

His expression changed into a more serious one. He looked at the Bermuda grass under him and ran his left hand through it, "I refrained from calling you for two and a half day, and you never called me back. It just sucks."

Krisha did not know what that has to do with what she just said so all she mustered in reply was a, "And your point is…?"

"You're so smart yet totally clueless." he sighed, just above a whisper. He was not sure if she heard him so he just went on, "I like you."

She stared at him as if he had just said the craziest thing anyone could think of. "That's just hilarious Joe. Very funny." she commented, her expression still blank as usual.

Joe muted a sigh, "I know. I can be a clown like that."

"Hey that's my line!" she protested, noticing how he used something he told him in retort once.

Joe chuckled when he realized he has unconsciously copied what she said before. He just smiled, "You know you love it." She did not say anything.

He set the tray in front of them and pulled out what was inside the bad: cinnamon rolls and scones. He flattened the paper bag and set the pastries on top of it. And finally he took out what he got from the car. _A flashlight?_ Krisha notice him smile, "I just wanted to be corny tonight. Probably would not work on you, but what the heck, nothing I've done before ever worked for you so it was worth the try." He settled the flashlight on the grass in front of them, the light facing the night sky, "It's usually candle lit dinners, but that's so common plus this is impromptu so yeah, I'd settle for a flash light."

"Corny is right," she started, "no, actually, corny is a horrible understatement." She is back, she's striking on him again and Joe could not quite make up his mind if he were going to be happy or frustrated about it. He was just happy that she actually agreed to come with him.

He handed him the frappe, it was Strawberries and cream. She made a face, "Why did you choose this?"

"Because you look over caffeinated." he smirked.

"Making fun of me much?" she asked flatly.

"You know you love it much."

"Confident much?"

"Love me much."

"Delusional much?"

"It wasn't a question much." He said, squeezing in the much even if it would not fit.

"Whatever."

"You should have said 'Whatever much'. You ruined it!" he protested like a little kid.

She stared blank at him, "You have got to be the weirdest person ever."

"Weird in a good or bad way?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Weird in a weird way." she answered dismissively.

"Fine." he groaned as he loudly sipped on his own frappe.

He would occasionally glance up from his drink and look at her. She seemed so expressionless; so guarded. She just stared past him, lost in her own thoughts. She contrasted very well with the star-embellished sky. He thought she looked just like one of those gothic images from the net. He laughed at the thought and shook it off.

"I like your drink more." she said all of a sudden breaking the silence.

Joe licked his straw and blew air bubbles into his Green Tea Frappe then extended his hand to her, giving her the drink, "Here, we can trade."

She smirked and sipped from her drink; she held the frappe in her mouth then spit it back to the cup. She did the same and handed her drink to Joke, "Okay, here."

Joe burst out laughing while Krisha struggled to keep a straight face. "And I thought I was gross." he said, in between outbursts of laughter.

"You thought wrong. I invented the word gross." She said smugly, but let a crack of smile escape her lips just before she sipped from Joe's Green Tea Frappe.

He watched her sip on it. He flinched a little, she did not seem to mind at all the he already had his saliva all over the thing. He smiled and slurped on the Strawberries and cream frappe that Krisha have spit on. He would occasionally blow bubbles into it while quickly glancing over Krisha every once in a while.

They were like this for a while, just sitting in silence. The silence was not so awkward anymore, it was either it had grown more comfortable to stand or they were just used to it by now. Either ways, Joe just enjoyed it. Sometimes when it gets too quiet, Joe would just suddenly poke he sides that never fails to make her jump. They would throw insults or quirkily tease each other every once in a while until of course the night had to end. With all their childish antics and pranks at each other, it was already past eleven when they finished everything.

On the ride home, Joe could not conceal the grin he had on his face. It was a corny night, but he loves it. It was just different from all the rest of the nights he had with anyone else before. "I enjoyed this." He said, turning to her as he halted to the same house where she made him stop the first time.

"What? Drinking the frappe I spit on?" she smirked.

"Well, the entire night but of course I enjoyed that too." he answered.

"Yeah, it was a weird night." she said simply.

He scrunched his face, "How weird?"

"Just weird." she smiled. Joe felt his heart take a leap. So _a little bet can make his heartbeat race now?_

He shrugged it off and returned her smile, "Well I'd settle for that. Can I walk you home though?"

She shook her head, "It's only three houses away. I think I'll manage." Upon seeing Joe's disappointed reaction, she added, "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, maybe some other time." he agreed.

"G'night." she said shortly after climbing down the car. This time, Joe made no attempt to kiss her good night. If there was one thing that he had leaned so far from all this, it was that tying to rush things with Krisha was just not going to work.

And like last time, he just watch he disappear into he house before diving off. On his way home, he was smiling widely like an idiot.

**A/N: It's rushed and a long. Forgive me if there are errors. Please be nice. lol. Just 2-4 more chapters and it's done ) I hope it's not that bad. Don't bash on me. Rofl! But reviews and suggestions are very welcome…just don't make it hurt too much. haha**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: JOE IS MINE! growls and claws Okay fine he's not, but cut me some slack and stop reminding me. I don't own anything but this plot and my imagination and maybe some twisted sense of humor D**

Krisha quietly sneaked into the house, trying to make as little noise as possible. She has gone past the front door without a problem and was making her way up the stairs. It was dark and quiet, everyone seemed sound asleep. She entertained the thought that no one probably even noticed she was gone all night. She was on top of the flight of the stairs when her Mom's bedroom door faintly creaked. She looked over and waited for her Mom's figure to emerge from behind it while her mind raced thinking of reasons why she had been out all night. But what or rather who came out surprised her: it was Jake. His button down shirt was open halfway and was creased severely. He was still in the act of zipping his pants when he got out. Krisha pursed her lips and walked to her room, without bothering to be quiet. She know her mom would not wake up from her slumber, after all she must have been worn off by her lover. She acted as if she had not seen Jake as they crossed. She just walked off to her room, locking the door behind her.

She lay on her bed, feet dangling a few inches over the floor. She hated how she felt so angry again. It has already gone away when she was with Joe, but seeing Jake come out of her mother's room, quietly sneaking out just ticks her off.

She tried to think of something else, being angry was wearing her off. It felt as if something really heavy had been bound to her back. She did not want it. She was tired after having carried it for a few years now. Her mind strayed to Joe and their flashlight lit dinner. She felt a crack of smile peek on her lips. It was weird how his trite plan made her forget about things.

Before he picked her up, her mind was racing with resentment for her Dad, Lily, and her Mom. Everyone. D She had so many things in her head that she felt like she just wanted to burst out. The original plan had been to agree to come with him and then bash on him. Callously make retorts and insensitive insults just like before. But that was not what happened. She actually just had fun. It was as if she did not have to say anything to let it all out.

She knew she might be getting ahead of herself, she have already dismissed _this_ as Joe just being nice. But his gestures, how he'd make little efforts as if she matter even just a little bit it was all to unfamiliar for her. After all, she had not let anyone come close since their family fell apart. She had been guarded; she has been hiding in her façade. And it was not as if she had already let Joe in either. It just amuses her that no matter how hard she push, he was still putting up with her.

Her phone vibrated on her pocket. It was a message from Joe.

_Don't fall asleep just yet, _

_I'll call you when I get _

_home :-P_

She would have replied if it was not too painful to move her finger. The cut was just at the spot that hits the keypads when she types something in.

A few more minutes passed and she was still lying on her bed in the same exact position as she had been since she plopped down there. Her phone vibrated again with a new message from Joe.

_Pft. Not replying again? _

_Don't sleep! Haha. I'm_

_almost home._

She shook her head as she chuckled at his message. She did want to reply, the cut just stung whenever she moves it. She decided to try typing a message with her other hand and was slowly forming the phrase _Cut hurts_ when it vibrated again. She read the message before finishing what she was typing.

_Well I'm home. And fine _

_be that way._

She smirked at the screen and just right after she read it, it vibrated again.

_Oh wait, you cut your finger! _

_Just a sec, I'll call you._

It had not been a few seconds when her phone rang. It was none other than Joe. She picked it up on first ring. He did not speak right away, but she distinctly heard him slamming his car door shut.

"I thought you fell asleep already." He paused, chuckling, "But I see you pick my call up right away. Been waiting for me?"

"I can just hang up right now." she snapped, she still was not in a very good mood.

"Whoa. What did you do to the girl who made me drink her spit, strawberries and cream frappe, earlier?" he said, putting a demanding tone.

Krisha closed her eyes, lips pursed and her grip on the phone loosening. "I don't know, she must have gone away." she replied.

He frowned, "Okay, what's up with you."

"Nothing."

"Want me to leave you alone for a bit?"

"If you want to."

"What do you want though?"

"It doesn't matter."

He sighed, "Fine, you don't want to talk about it." He waited for her reply but she remained quiet. "And for the record, it does matter to me."

"Maybe it shouldn't." she replied, "It's just one of those mood swings."

"Right." he said sarcastically.

"It's just one of those personal things, okay? And no, we won't talk about it."

"Fair enough. But I'll still be pestering you all through out tonight." he smirked.

This was how they were. They never dared stray to talking about anything serious. They would just talk on the phone, tease each other and whatever feels like it. The company was appeasing. And Krisha, she was enjoying it. She was getting used to having her phone vibrating or ringing at least once every five minutes. He was actually starting to take much of her time.

---------------

It was a Saturday, three days before the deadline of the bet. Everything was going smoothly with Joe and Krisha. But none of it was in a romantic way. Yes they were getting along, and she has in fact cut off most of the harsh remarks, but beyond that there really was not anything. Joe could not care any less, he was enjoying himself, and it was worth the try. He thought it was actually even more fun than the summer thing that he had in mind.

"And I thought you were confident you could make her yours?" Nick snickered. He has been annoying Joe for the past few day about their bet. But Joe would not really budge; he would not tell Nick nor Kevin any details. He would always just have this meaningful goofy smile on his face. "C'mon Joe, still no improvement? Are you even going anywhere or should I already think you've lost this one?"

"Nick, aren't you just supposed to be happy that I don't seem to be winning this one?" Joe smirked.

"It's lame when you never seem like you stand a chance on winning. I don't even get worried about it." Nock whined, which only earned him a whack on the back of his head from Kevin.

Joe's phone vibrated, it was a new message. It was Krisha. His expression changed, she never sends her anything unless it's a reply to his message.

_Don't call me. Don't_

_even reply to this one._

He smirked in confusion. _What was that about? _He looked over his shoulders, his brothers were still within earshot, so he decided against calling her. He hit reply instead.

Why? What's going on?

I'll call you in a bit, okay?

He scurried his way upstairs and into his room. Before he could close the door behind him, his phone vibrated, it was Krisha.

_NO, don't call. Don't_

_bother reply._

He grimaced at her message and sat on his bed. He could not understand why she was suddenly acting this way. They were getting along smoothly the past few days. He tried shaking the bad feeling away, he thought maybe she did not mean that he could not call ever. Maybe she was just busy.

He decided to call her anyways. The first four calls were diverted to voicemail. And it was not until the fifth when she decided to pick it up. She spoke first, her voice barely over a whisper.

"I told you not to call." she hissed.

"You know I'm not good with instructions." he said, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice but failed terribly as he croaked slightly.

"Joe, I want you to stop calling." she said firmly.

His face drooped and started rambling for words and explanations what might change her mind, "Why? What did I do this time? I didn't mean it, well whatever it was. Krisha…"

She fell silent for a few seconds, she could hear him breathing heavily from the other end. She sighed. Trying to find the most appropriate words she said quietly, "Joe, you've been too nice to me. I appreciate it, really. I mean who wouldn't? You're Joe Jonas! But I don't like how it makes me feel."

"How does it make you feel?" he sounded so serious that it struck Krisha. He has always seem to be so scared to talk that way.

"It does not matter."

"It does to me!" he raised his voice but quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I just hate it when you say it doesn't matter. I care, by now you should know that."

"But it shouldn't matter. Just—just don't call anymore. Please?"

"I can't promise you that."

"Joe, please. It had been fun hanging out with you and all, but I know this would not take me anywhere. It's been great and I don't want to ruin it by trying to have more." she swallowed. She had not meant to admit that. The least she needed was to complicate things even more for them both.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't do this, Krisha."

"What do you even want from me?" she whispered.

His insides lurched, and he was feeling his heart thump hard against his throat, "The company, you being there. I mean that's all you can allow me right? But now you want to take that away too."

She just sighed. She refuses to believe what she was hearing. Joe could get any freaking girl he wanted. Why push this? Why make it too difficult for her to just disappear?

He was not sure what he was doing, but he knew he wanted to act on these impulses no matter how stupid it will turn out to be in the end. "Forget what I said earlier." He paused as if contemplating. Krisha thought he just wanted to take it back; she closed her eyes bitterly but what she was about to hear surprised her. "I want to try, Krisha. I want to be in your life."

"I'll just run you down. I'll just make you hate me. I'll make you snap." She refused uneasily.

He let out another sigh, "You know what, so what if you're going to snap me later? It'll be worth it. Just tell me that you want to try too."

"It's not going anywhere. I don't want to end up ruining this." she declined.

"I've been through hell trying to make you open up to me. I think I've received my fair share of insults and put downs from you too, not that I'm complaining. I know whenever you try to push me away, but I'm still here, right? I'll always be here, you just have to let me. Please?" his voice was stained.

"I don't know Joe, I don't know."

"All I know is that it just feels right when I'm around you and being with you is something for me to look forward to every day. I love you. And you don't even have to return it, just please let me love you." he rambled. She just kept quiet, and her silence was weighing him down.

"I'm scared." she said after what have felt like all eternity.

"Don't be. I love you, and I won't let me hurt you."

"Please don't say that if you do not mean it."

"I do."

There was a brief pause. Neither of them wanted to say anything, both being anxious of what they both had just admitted, "So what now?"

"Will you let me in your life?"

"You're already in it."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Krisha froze at the question. It was all too fast, like a haze of image that blurs out. Her heart was screaming, pounding against her chest, willing her to say yes. "I don't know."

He moped. Rejection at it's finest, "I knew you didn't feel the same way."

"You knew wrong." she said quietly.

His heart was taking gigantic leaps and doing back flips inside his chest, "What do you mean?"

"Let's try it. 7 day, we stop and act as if it never happened if it doesn't work out." She said in reply.

Joe was stunned. His heart raced, and his jaw dropped all the way down. Has he heard it right or was he just wishful thinking? It took him a while before he regained himself. It was difficult to absorb what just happened. He had disclosed his feeling s too fast out of a desperate attempt to not be kicked out of her life, and now she is giving her the chance? All he could muster was a loud triumphant, "I love you Krisha!"

**A/N: Just 3 more chapters and it's done ) I hope it's not that bad. Don't bash on me. Rofl! But reviews and suggestions are very welcome…just don't make it hurt too much. haha**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: JOE IS MINE! growls and claws Okay fine he's not, but cut me some slack and stop reminding me. I don't own anything but this plot and my imagination and maybe some twisted sense of humor D**

Krisha felt a cold shudder run across her entire body. She felt nervous. She did not know what she had gotten herself into. This was why she did not what Joe to call, she knew she would just get herself deeper into this _thing_. Not that she is complaining about it. Joe was everything that one would ask for. He never fails to make her feel special, but she cannot help but feel that something must be wrong. He cannot possibly really be all that, can he? There has to be something wrong about him just like everyone else that she trusted before and had let her down.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She could still feel her heart racing as she lay quietly on her bed. This was all too much for barely two weeks. She did not even know how to act like a girl friend, for fuck's sake!

"Why are you so quiet?" Joe asked after enduring the long silence.

"I don't know how to act." she answered sheepishly.

"How to act? Me neither, my acting is terrible." he joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

She chuckled lightly, "Trying to be funny?"

"And succeeded, you laughed." he pointed out.

"Fine." she said, "But you know what I mean. I'm not mushy, so I don't know how this boyfriend-girlfriend thing goes."

"You're doing perfectly well, Krisha." he assured her and quickly added, "I love you."

"And I like you a lot." She replied quietly.

"Well that was not exactly what I was hoping for, but close enough." he smirked.

"I just want to really really mean it when I finally say it, Joe and you better do too."

"I do. You know that, right?"

"I can't be sure."

"Well you have my word. I love you."

"I'll get there. We will."

"I know we will, and I'll be here." he smiled, "And although I think I've already overused used this sentence in the past few minutes, I love you Krisha."

She smiled, "How do you know that though? How do you know it _is_ love?"

"Because I've never felt this way before about anyone else. It's not one of those artificial things. There is lust, want, desire, and love there is a huge difference in those things. And if it was not what I said it was, then why would I be spending my summer with you? Why would I be on the phone with you all the time like I am now?"

"Maybe you're just bored." She suggested dryly, "I mean it has not even been two weeks. You don't know me yet. How do you know you really feel that way?"

"I know you enough to know how I feel."

"You _think_ you know me. What if I lied about everything? What if I'm just some fan girl who was ready to do everything just so I could have you?"

"I believe you and if you lied that's on you. I still believe you. You mean a whole lot to me, I don't know how, I don't know when... But you've found a tight fit place in my heart."

"Now I think I've just had enough of the corniness that can last me a lifetime." She smirked, furtively loving every word that comes out oh him—despite the overly done mushiness.

"Psh. You love it." he teased.

She lay there, just talking to him. Laughing occasionally at his cheesy advances, and smirking at his adorable cockiness. She would also let her mind race into her fears, her thoughts. She had let Oe in completely now, as if he were something that so crucial that she could not lat for long without hearing from him. She had become attached—something she did not want; something he have always tried to avoid. She was in love and is just too scared to admit it, because that would be giving him every damn right to hrt you anytime he wished. She wanted how it felt—how love felt. But it gets scary to think how easily she can loose it just as easily as she got it unexpectedly.

That night, they talked until he fell asleep her. It was probably past two in the morning. She was not sure. She did not really care. She just lay on her bed, wishing sleep would take her over soon, because too many thoughts were occupying her. Fearful thoughts that she just wanted to wish away. A sliver of moonlight peeked from a crack in her window. It illuminated part of her face. She stared blankly across the room, aware of her heartbeat and faint rhythmic breathing.

Sleep came after what seemed like hours after hours, quickly washing away her worries. And she retreated into a peaceful slumber.

Joe woke up in the middle of the night, feeling his headset on his on his temple. It must have been removed while he was sleeping, and it now marked against his face. He rubbed it gently, then rubbed the sleep off his eyes. He was having this weird happy feeling and he could not remember why until an image of Krisha came across his mind. She was her girlfriend now. He smiled to himself, trying to get back to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, but he was not really sleepy anymore.

It was ten in the morning and Joe was getting so tempted to call Krisha but her line '_No one wakes e up until past noon'_ keeps running like a broken record inside his head. He was repeatedly flipping his phone open and close when he heard Kevin call from downstairs. They were having this little meet and greet that day for the launching of their new album which they did not know about until early that morning.

They were about to leave on their bus when he finally decided to push the idea of calling her aside. She went to send her a text message instead.

_Hey, Krisha. I'll be busy_

_today, but I'll call you soon _

_okay? I'll send you a message_

_whenever I can. Ily._

Surprisingly, a reply came quickly after. He lit up, she's _already awake?_

_Looks like someone woke me _

_too early. Anywho, call me _

_when you get the time. _

He smirked at the message, musing at how she had not said the 'ily' back. He shook the thought out of his head. She was his girlfriend now, and that was good enough. He hit reply.

_I will. Well we're on the _

_venue now, I'll talk to you_

_later. Love you._

He waited for her to reply but after there was not any, he turned off his phone so as not to get too distracted during their promotional meet and greet.

The venue—a function hall in the highlands, was already packed with people. There were fans of ages that ranges from as young as five or six all the way to the late teen years. There were also a few girls who seemed to be in their early twenties and dots of elder men and women who probably came as the kids' chaperone. There were also a few photographers hired for the event's publicity.

The three were used to these events and just glided through it. It was actually relatively easy for them since they did not have to perform today. Just smile, talk, be social and sign autographs here and there. The absence of much media or press interviews made it a while lot easier, the only questions they had to answer were those of fans that were quite easy to please with their mechanical cheesy answers.

---------------

Krisha lay on her bed, utterly bored. Ever since she and Joe started talking a lot on the phone (even before they decided to start to _date_), Krisha have stopped doing the rest of the things that usually helps her pass boredom in the first few dreadful days of summer. She tried them again today, reading books, going through articles that used to interest her, playing a few silly flash games but none of it was doing it for her. She guessed that since Joe came about, he had been what helps her get through her boredom. He just makes the day seem bearable without putting much of an effort—but Krisha would not ever admit that to him.

She was reading his first message that day over and over. He was going to be busy. All the while, she was aware that he was Joe _freakin'_ Jonas, but it has not really occurred to her that he _is_ popular until just now. She has not asked what he was going to be busy for, in fear of sounding needy or even clingy. Although she easily have guessed that it must have something to do with their music.

She sat on her bed, legs crossed in Indian style as her laptop rested on top of her legs. She had been playing this stupid game called _cat-a-pult_ where the main objective was to hit places in a wall with a cat that is launched through a catapult. It was morbid, seeing the cat splat against the brick wall when you miss the spot. In her boredom she decided to just make the cats deliberately hit right into the wall every time.

The clock across her bed has its hands painted to four o'clock. It had been six hours since Joe's' message and she had not heard from him since. She tossed her phone away from her. She hated seeing it with no new messages nor missed calls.

Without knowing that she did, Krisha fell asleep sometime to call. She was awoken by a faint vibrating sound near her foot. She sat up, a bit confused. It took a while before she could shake some of the grogginess off and realize that someone was calling her. It was of course Joe. She glanced at the clock before answering it. It was already half past midnight.

"Hey, I'm sorry I hadn't called earlier. Just got caught up with things to do." he started.

"It's okay. So how was your day?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Pretty tiring." he said simply.

"You should head off to bed then."

"You want me to?"

"You said you're tired."

"But I still want to talk to you."

"I know. But you said you're tired."

"I am. Are you sure it's okay?"

It was not okay. She waited all day for him to call or at least one lousy message saying he's too busy to bother with her, and now he wakes her up only to say he was tired? That's gust great, and of course she's pissed off, but instead of all that she said, "Yes. So go."

"Okay, love you." he hung up right after.

Krisha closed her eyes and lay back down on her bed, sighing a muffled _I love you too_ into thin air. She does. She really does.

---------------

The next day had been pretty much the same. Although this time, she had not received a message from him until past three in the afternoon. She thought maybe he just wanted to make sure she was already awake this time. This left Krisha with again another boring day.

It was a few minutes before nine in the evening when he called. Krisha had just gone back up from dinner and yet another silent fight with her mother.

"Hey. I miss you." he said.

"Do you really?" she asked flatly.

"Of course I do. We haven't been spending a lot of time lately. And I'm so sorry 'cus it's just been so busy." he explained.

"It's okay. I understand." she said quietly. He did not want to come odd as being possessive or even obsessive over him. It was just that, she had been used to just spending the day talking to him that it felt weird to suddenly not hear much from him the past to days.

'I love you." he whispered against the mic.

"I love you too." without thinking, it had slipped; the one sentence that she had been too cautious to not let to escape her mouth.

His lips parted into a wide smile and blurted out, "Finally!"

"Well you know I do."

"Mhm. But I still love hearing it. Can you say it again please?"

She chuckled, "Nah, that would make you to lucky."

"Oh come on! I've said it over a billion times before already." he whined.

"Fine, I love you Joe. There. Are you happy now?"

"Mhm. I think my name sounds really awesome when you say it after the _I love you_." he said, "But Krish, I need to crash. It's been a crazy day."

Krisha winced slightly at his new pet name for her. It was what her Dad always calls her. Snapping back, she frowned. He has to go early again. "Oh, okay." she said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. She thought she has failed to do so, but he did not seem to notice.

"I will talk to you tomorrow, okay? I love you so much." He said hurriedly, before hanging up.

Tomorrow, the bet ends.

**A/N: Just 2 more chapters and it's done ) I hope it's not that bad. Don't bash on me. Rofl! But reviews and suggestions are very welcome…just don't make it hurt too much. haha**


	19. Chapter 19

1Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm a dork :P

The scariest place to be is inside your own head. There the gravest of all fears, anxiousness, insecurities, ecrets, lies and a big jumble of emotions swirl around, wanting to be unleashed. This was how Krisha felt, lying in her bed. It was only six in the morning. Wow. That was such an achievement for her–being awake as such time. And right now, it was being a torment too. Not just because she was used to sleeping in, but because it gave her too much time to think and even over think a lot of things.

She has been trying to shake the feeling off. But it had been creeping into her for the longest time. Joe. He had changed. Has he not? Or was she just expecting too much over the relationship? Or has _she_ changed after they started the relationship?

Half past six. A new message. It's Joe. She opened it tentatively.

_Hey Krish, I know I know, _

_you might still be sleeping._

_But I might not have time to_

_talk again 'til late tonight._

_I love you so much. Talk to_

_you later._

Krisha frowned at the message. No time. Again. He has been Joe Jonas for the longest time. He had been in the Jones Brothers Band even before they started going out, but he used to have time. He used to make time. She closed her eyes, tossed the phone. _He doesn't have time_, Krisha told herself aloud, _He doesn't have time._

Another beep. She could guess it must be Joe again, but she didn't get up to find out if she were right. She covered her head with a pillow, to muffle a scream. After a few mind racing minutes, she was asleep.

Her vision was hazy. Krisha had to blink a couple of times before her eyes could generate enough fluid. Wincing a little bit, she could feel her contact lenses sticking on the under side of her eyelids. She blinked a few more times, sat up on her bed, stretched, and finally got up. Her phone was on the floor. Whether it vad vibrated its wat through there or she kicked it off the bed in her slumber, she wasn't sure. She picked it up. One message. She opened it. No, it was not Joe. It was her Dad telling her something about highschool. She was not exactly sure. Her brain was still asleep. She could not comprehend. And she had dismissed the message as something not worth a giving a second glance as of the moment. She flipped her phone close, then made a mental note to read the message again and reply to her dad some time.

It was a long day. A long boring day. It started when she woke up at a quarter past five A.M. and ended three in the morning. And no, she had not heard from Joe since his message that morning. She gave out a deep sigh, just before she retired to sleep. _He's busy. Maybe tomorrow, he'd have time,_ she told her self silently.

Tomorrow came. And the day after that. And the day after that. Three days passed, there wasn't a single message from Joe. She was ticked off alright. It is not difficult to type a message. Even a smiley would have do. Even just one of those lousy automatic emoticons. That was not too much too ask, was it? That was not being too demanding, right?

She was frustrated, but all the same, she knew she misses him badly. She picked up her phone. She stared at it for a long while, as if hoping that that would make a new message from Joe almost magically appear. She grunted at the phone as if it was its fault. She hesitantly decided to give him a call. But she was automatically redirected to the voicemail. Krisha rolled her eyes and tried calling a second time. Voicemail again. She figured he must be busy. Again. So she typed a text message instead.

_Hey. Remember me? It's Krisha._

_Haven't heard from you, so I _

_decided to let you know I'm _

_still alive. Not that it matters, really._

She hit send hard.

It was Nick who read the message. Apparently, Joe was not home. And he has accidentally left his phone home.

Nick, being a nosy brother opened the message. He read through it. _Oh, her. So they're still in soeaking terms after the bet. _he thought. He recalled Krisha briefly and remembered losing the bet. He mused at the message for a while. Usually, after a win conquest, Joe would have ended things with a girl just as soon as he gets his winnings over the bet.

_Hey, Joe isn't here and he_

_left his phone. Maybe he'd _

_be back before midnight._

Nick replied, then put the phone back to where Joe left it.

Krisha groaned. Why did she bother? She reminded herself not to make any further attempts to talk to him until he does. But he did not until another tow days after.

It was really early in the morning. Four A.M. It had not even been an hour since Krisha fell asleep. She reached for the vibrating phone and answered with a groan.

"Bad time, huh?" said Joe's tentative voice.

It took a while before she could remember the voice. And upon recognition, Krisha felt her hear leap, "So you're finally not busy anymore?" she said flatly.

"Don't be like that. Please?" he said quietly, almost in a distant hallow voice, "And I'm sorry."

"I understand. That's what good girlfriends are supposed to say, right?" her voice shaky.

"Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what? I said I understand. I do. And if you still have to do something else, you can just all me some other time." she said quietly.

"Stop it. Please? I'm sorry. I've been nothing but a jerk the past days for not having tried harder to call. I'm sorry."

"I know. I understand."

"Can you come out tonight–I mean this morning? Now?"

"It's four in the morning."

"That's not an answer." he saud, "I'm outside."

"My house?"

"No, my house."

"Oh."

"Yes, of course your house, Krish."

Krisha stood up and opened her lights. She saw a faint shadow of Joe from the window, "Oh." There was a pause. He didn't say anything, "I can't go out."

"Then I'll come in."

"No." she refused quickly, but he was already jumping into the fence as she said no.

"I was never good at instructions, you know." he was gaining his slick cockiness again, but he sounded different. Distant. Silent.

He walked through the lawn, up the porch, ans stood at the front door. He raised his left fist to knock. "Don't you dare knock.", Krisha warned quickly.

"Hurry down then." he said with a laugh but did not lower his fist.

Krisha thought for a brief moment, then sighed. "Okay." She half-dragged herself downstairs. She could not understand how she was feeling. She liked that Joe was there. She loved that he finally had the time, but sahe knows she was supposed to be upset at him for having disappeared the past few days.

She let out another sigh before opening the door by a tiny crack. Joe still has not ended the call. "What is it?" Krisha breathed into the mic.

"I missed you." he said tot eh floor, his gaze glued to his feet. There was something wrong. Something was going on in his head and it was not just guilt for having disappeared. IT was not just because he did not seem to have the time. There was something more to how he was acting lately and Krisha could tell with the way he talks and acts right there and then. She just could not put a finger as to what _it _was exactly.

Opening the door as quietly as she could, Krisha slipped out of the house and sat on the steps. Joe took a while before he followed and sat beside her. Another sigh from both ends. Joe finally lifted his gaze from his feet and was about to say something when Krisha put one of her hands on top of his. She looked into him, managed to give a weak smile and stopped him. She opened her mough as if she wanted to say something but could not quite get the words out, "I want to talk." She gave a mechanical laugh at what she just said. Then she paused. It was a long pause. It was all too silent. And the silence was not comfortable; it was unbearable.

"The world is ironic. The world is a monster." she declared, as if it made perfect sense, "You know how this whole crazy thing we have–or at least I thought we have feels? It's as if there is this great being, throwing all my greatest fears right at my face, disguising it into something so tempting that I just could not resist. I hate how I feel. I hate how you made me fall." she had lost it. The smart ass remarks. The bashing. The wad she'd make blunt reactions and snides.

"I'm not worth it, you know." Joe said as if he perfectly understood what Krisha meant. He did. Krisha have alreadt told him herself. She was not mushy, She was not good with emotions. She was not sure if she wanted this. Love was far off from her plans. And he came along, being a whirlwind of an experience for her.

She did not say anything. It was her turn to stare at the floor. She let her hands slip away from on top of his, but he moved his in a swift motion to catch her palms. He held it firmly as if his life depended on it. He pressed her hand and made her look at him.

She lifter her gaze. His eyes. They looked different. There was none of the playful sparkle. None of the flirty spark. He was serious.

"Know that I love you no matter what." he said.

It scared her. She was not sure what all this was about anymore. No matter what it was about though, she knew it was something serious. The sentence resonated in her head. She chose to say nothing, "But I'm not worth it. I love you but I'm not worth it."

Pushing all fears and doubts aside, she wished she was dumb and shallow. She wished she could not tell where this was going. She hoped upon hopes that she was wrong about how she understood what he was saying, "I get you."

She stood up, and turned her back on him. She quickly motioned to the door, feeling a lump form on her throat. She grabbed the door knob, but he pulled her back, "NO you don't."

"I do. I should have seen it coming. And I should have gotten a clue when you stopped calling. When you seem to have lost interest."

"It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it like?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm not so dumb as to not understand complicated."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm numb."

"I love you."

"Don't say that."

"I do."

"Then why this?"

"Because."

"And that's enough reason to make up to how this hurts right now?"

"No." He closed his eyes, and pulled her into a hug. She just stood there, not returning the gesture, "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that."

"But I am."

"The least you can do is give me a reason." she said, pulling away.

"Because I found someone else."

There was a pause. Krisha swallowed hard, "Oh."

"I didn't to tell you 'cuz the least I wanted was to hurt you."

"That works." she said silently. Sarcastically, "Yeah, and this doesn't hurt."

"That's all you're going to say?"

"What else is there to say?"

"That I've hurt you. That you hate me. That I'm an ass. That you never want to see me again. I don't know! Yell at me! Say harsh things. I deserve it."

"I'm better than that."

"I know, but..."

"NO, you don't know, Joe. You don't know."

"I love you and I'm sorry."

"You don't love me. And no, don't say you're sorry. You never say sorry for falling in love with someone else. You're not supposed to be sorry for finding someone better."

"But I still love you. And it's not even about finding someone better. It's not like that. She's just. I don't know. She's just like you. But it's complicated."

"It's not complicated. And no she's not just like me, because if she were, you wouldn't have chosen her."

"It's not like that. We just happened at a very twisted time for me. Then she came along at the perfect time. I don't know. I blew this off for both of us. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't want to hurt you."

Finally, it overtook her. With a quick shiver through her spine, a lump insistently forming on her throat, and her eyes feeling excessively heavy, she has let herself cry in front of him. She did not want to. It was the least she wanted to do at that moment, but it was out of her control.

He looked straight at her. "I'm not worth it. Don't cry. Please."

Between sobs, she tried to get words out of her mouth but it took a while before she could utter the words, "Then take me back. Choose me instead and I'll pretend to forget everything."

Joe's expression changed. Her words rang on him. She–Krisha...this was not her. It took him by surprise to hear her ask to be taken back, "I–I cant."

"I'll do better. I'll be better."

"Don't, please. Krisha, it's not about you. It's not about anything you lacked. You don't need to change...It's just that...It's me." he said incoherrently. His eyes, were again, glued on the floor.

With that, Krisha made a finall turn, dashed inside the house and up into her room even before Joe could do or say anything. Her phone rang right after. She knew it was him. She did not pick up. A few moments later, a message. She did not bother read it before hitting reply.

_Don't be sorry. I'm cool with it. I'll_

_move on. Don't call me anymore. _

_Don't send me any messages. Just_

_let me forget._

_ THE END _

_or is it?_

_A/N: a lot of things are bound to happen next but I decided to end this here. Sorry, there will be no more chapter 20. But a sequel will be up by next week. Sorry, college and moving to another state has been a hell hole for me. Anyways, i'll try to make an epilogue ASAP, so, I need reviews please. The epilogue will be where I'll put most of the pieces together...like the whys and the hows. And it will be the transition between this installation and the sequel. I know I know, this chapter is a weird one, but it was a crucial and important decision I had to make so that a more interesting sequel can come out of it. _

Hope you liked it. Love love


	20. EPILOGUE

1EPILOGUE

It was three in the afternoon. Krisha opened her eyes to what seemed to her was the most blinding ray of sunlight she have had. Her eyes were heavy. She could not remember what time she had fallen asleep–she does not even remember falling asleep. Her memory was blurred. It took a while before this feeling of sadness and frustration crept up into her again. An image of Joe flashed in her head for a brief moment. She closed her eyes, trying to make the image go away. Her eyes hurt. They felt as if it had cried far too much already, that it seemed som impossible to still have tears flow.

She opened her eyes again. She lay perfectly still on her bed, while her mind raced into a number of different thoughts. She looked at the window. The afternoon sunlight was going through the Venetian blinds. She managed to force a weak smile into her lips. _It is a new day. I have moved on. _She told herself a couple of times, as if saying it repeatedly would make it more convincing and true.

--------

Joe was slumped against a black leather couch. Lips, parted, tongue probing a warm, moist mouth. His hands wandered on the girl's back. All this, he did mechanically. He has done it so many times before with her that it did not take much of his attention to be doing it. She broke away from him for a moment, catching her breath.

"What's my name?" she asked in her little teasing voice.

He looked at her briefly, confused with the question the said simply, "Alex."

"That's right. It's Alex. You are with _me, now_. So I don't want yoinking about anything or anyone else." she added with a smirk.

"I'm not thinking about–" he started but was cut short.

"I did not say you were. I'm just saying. You made your choice, stick with it."

-----

A/N1: you might be thinking, who the hck is alex? Well, look back into the early chapters, maybe you'd come across the name. :P and remembering where and how I mentioned her name before is a hint to the explanation of it all and how I plan to play with the sequel. Unfortunately, I wont be starting the sequel until around this weekend. College is hectic :

A/N: Don't hate me. It has to be ended like that, else there wouldn't be much point in having a sequel. So now, the question is, will they still meet in the sequel? Or do I just divulge Joe's "new girl", go on with their story and forget about Krisha's character completely who ends up with who then? Who knows...there are questions im trying to weave into an answer in my head right know..so truthfully, I don't have the secont installation of this story made up in my head yet. It's still a jumbled mush of ideas. :P so until then,,, any suggestions? Comments? Hate mails? Haha. They're all welcome, really :)


End file.
